A Series of Unfortunate Events
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: A series of NSFW prompts/one-shots. Huckleberry Quinn.
1. Cuddles

Author's Note: My story "Tales of the Times" reached over ten thousand views so I figured I'd do the NSFW 30 day challene for our favorite dysfunctional couple, Huck and Quinn.

1. Cuddles

They did it on a car and at the office, Quinn was glad to finally have done it in the bed. It wasn't her own and she actually wasn't sure whose bed it was, but she was glad to have finally done it conventionally.

Everything happened quickly.

She was disappointed that it was too cliche.

They both had been working together to help Cyrus find Olivia. It was late when he grabbed her and turned her around and started kissing her. When she reached for his belt he pushed hands away and picked her up and carried her upstairs. She never even imagined there was an entire apartment up there.

It was well decorated from what she saw of the bedroom. She rested her head against his chest running her hand up and down his torso.

"Whose bed are we in?" Quinn asked, Huck chuckled and it startled Quinn initially. She rarely heard him laugh and never when she asked a question. "And why is that funny to you?"

"You always have questions."

"And you typically have answers but-"

"It's mine." He said, "No one really knows about this place outside of Olivia and you..." He stroked her hair and looked down at her. "Why?"

"I didn't want to have sex in someone elses bed and bask in the after glow when they burst in waving a gun-"

"You sound like you've experienced this before."

"Once." She giggled and hid her face in his chest.

"You never fail to amaze me." Quinn watched as his to drift close. She was a tad bit disappointed that he fell asleep so quickly afterwards. Quinn wanted to ask him about their relationship and how far it would go. She was partially thankful he didn't throw her out afterwards. It was odd, she thought, that for a part-time hacker and spy he was amazing in bed.

Too good.

What if he didn't want to continue their odd arrangement or what if he didn't want her at all? Huck cracked opened one eye and looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked before closing his eyes again.

"Nothing, why would you think something is wrong?"

"Because your entire body is tense," He ran his hand down her spine and dropped to curl it around her hip pulling her closer. "Unless you want to leave?"

He looked down at her and frowned. He looked hurt and she didn't want him to feel that way.

"No, I don't... I want to be here with you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, for a long time."

"If you have something you need to say then say it." He spoke calmly and looked very calm. Too calm, nothing like the odd and nervous man she knew for years.

"Where is this going? If I'm just a fling then-"

"It's not that, Quinn." He moved his hand from her hip and trailed it up her side tickling her ribs. "I want you."

"Then why didn't you say so instead of making me think this was just sex."

"I don't know," he sighed and moved both of his hands behind his head. "I didn't want you to say no."

"You know I can never say no to you."

"Well what if we try that position again?" He asked causing her to blush.

"I can't say no to you most times..." Quinn looked around the dimly lit bedroom, "Why don't you ever live here?"

"I do, sometimes I live in my other home. With them watching my every move I need to at least have a regular home."

"Well it's nice." Huck sat up and opened a drawer next to the bed, she could see something metallic glistening in the light pouring in from city outside. "What's that?"

"A key, in case you need to come by or something..." He murmured and handed her the key. Quinn took it and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "What's that for?"

"Just cause..."

Author's Note: Not really NSFW but they were naked so I hope it counts.


	2. Kissing

Kissing.

The last thing she expected to see was Huck in the bathtub wearing the glasses she had begged him to wear. She had called out a few times before following the sound of running water. He sat in the tub with one leg lying flat under the water and the other bent at the knee all while reading something on his phone.

"You're wearing them?" Quinn said, she sounded partially confused and excited.

"No, I'm not wearing clothes, Quinn. I'm soaking." He said and Quinn couldn't help but smile. "I don't like these..._glasses_." He said the last word with disgust.

"It makes you look sexy." Quinn began to undress and he watched as she removed her clothes quickly.

"I don't want to be _sexy_." The glasses slid down towards the edge of nose.

"Well, you stare at a computer screen for a living so you don't get a say in the matter." Quinn took his phones from his fingertips, placed it on the countertop and joined him in the bath tub. "You're cute when you pout."

"I'm not pouting," she rested her back against his chest.

"You need them, and they look good." She turned her head and tilted it upward to give him a soft peck on the corner of his mouth.

"They're big and the frame is thick and-"

"Get over it, and suck it up." She ran her fingeetips up and down his bare thigh leaving tiny goosebumps along his wet flesh. "They make you look serious and business-like..."

"As opposed to before?"

"You know what I mean." She turned around slowly to face him. "I like it, and it will help your eyes."

"I guess..." He huffed.

Quinn had grown comfortable with him over the years, she knew whenever he soaked in the tub he was feeling down. Normally he preferred to shower.

"You're just getting older, there's perks to it."

"Like what?" he asked, she straddled his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, your slightly younger wife hasn't seen you in nearly a week." She leaned down and licked the side of his face, she heard him growl as he dug his fingernails into her hips. "She did miss you."

"Did she? How can I tell?" He asked, he ran his hands up her back and yanked on her ponytail snapping her head back. Quinn tried to bite back the moan as he ran his tongue up her neck.

"Well we can't tell in water..." She broke free of his grip and assaulted him with kisses. She misses the feel of just kissing him, she tightened her hold around his neck when she delt him try to push her off.

"Quinn..."

"What..." She moved her mouth over his, sucking and biting at his lips.

"My glasses are getting wet." She moved back and inspected his dry eyewear and realized it was a scheme. He lifted both of them up easily and stepped out of the tub.

"Don't drop me..." She said as he led her into their bedroom.

"Being told what to do is a perk?" He asked and she slapped his naked chest.

"No but having all this extra energy is." Quinn felt him drop her on the bed."Your contacts will be here in a week."

"I know." He stared down at her naked, wet body. "I don't care..." Quinn watched as he crawled on top of her and kneeled or body. He places hos handon her kes and spred them apart before sliding between them. "Quinn..."

"Yeah..." He leaned down and kissed her, savoring the way her lips caressed his own.

"We're going to need another bath after this."

**Author's Note: Not super NSFW but I did get them naked and kissing lol**


	3. First Time

**Author's Note: This story would take place during Season 2. **

First time.

She's not Becky.

She's not Kim.

She's Quinn, a mix of fire and ice. He had been trying to shield himself and hide from this moment. The youngest member at OPA had formed an unnatural attachment when it came to him.

Well, it was unnatural to _him_.

He would brush against her accidentally and see her blush. He noticed she would find reasons to spend time with him. Pretty girls like Quinn didn't like men like him without a motive. Yet, he knew her so well and realized her passion was genuine.

He didn't want to like how she made him feel. He also didn't want to admit that he began to form some type of unnatural attachment when it came to her too. She was still so innocent and sweet, and he sighed knowing Olivia would be disappointed. She knocked on the door and he stood up to answer it.

"Another stakeout?" She asked while handing him a black coffee. Quinn didn't see any equipment set up just his black duffle bag on the floor by the foot of the bed.

"No, we need to talk." Quinn nodded her head slowly, she was confused why he would invite her to a hotel room to talk but sat down across from him on the couch. He looked nervous but that wasn't new, he always seemed a bit on edge and paranoid. "You need to stop."

"Excuse me..." She was taken back. What had she done this time?

"Please stop, whatever idea you have about me ...just stop." Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat, those haunting hazel eyes were now harsh. Yes, she knew exactly what he wanted her to stop doing.

"Huck, whatever you think I'm not trying to-"

"I'm not stupid, Quinn. You like me-"

"Well I can't help it. It's not like I can flip a switch and I can go back to not liking you!" Huck could see she was defensive and appeared a bit flustered. He didn't want to ruin what was left of their working relationship. Huck knew yelling at her would only cause her to cry or run from him, and in each case by the end of the week Olivia would know what was going on between them.

"Try."

"No." Quinn said defiantly as she stood up and reached for her coffee off the table between them. He hadn't expected her to react this way at all, her eyes were hard and her mouth set in a permanent frown.

"Excuse you?" Huck stood up and he saw something in her he hadn't saw in a long time. Fear. She knew he _was _what went bump in the night and that he was dangerous and alone with her, and no one else probably knew she was here.

"I'm not going to hide my feelings just because you're...you're... scared of how you feel." Quinn wanted to cover her mouth, he stood in the same place and blinked a few times. She was filled with relief and dread, the next few words would change things more than they already were, "I see the way you look at me, this isn't one sided and you know it-" Before she could draw her next breath he jumped over the table separating them and invaded her space.

She knew Huck was dangerous. He probably killed groves of people and she wondered if she angered him enough for her to be added to the list.

He took one menacing step forward and she took a step backwards feeling the chair push against the back of her legs. He pushed her, not hard enough to cause harm but enough for her to fall backwards in the chair. Huck placed his hand on both arms of the chair and leaned down getting close to her, they were eye to eye.

He could smell spearmint, her citrus shampoo and expensive perfume.

"I want to be clear Quinn, look at me." She stared into his eyes, there was nowhere else for her to look or run, unless she pushed him away or kicked him. She didn't imagine that he would let her get away with doing either. "We have to work together, so whatever this is..." She sunk down into her chair, her eyes wide and frightened. "It needs to stop."

"I can't just turn it off like you, Huck." Huck's grip tightened on the chair, is that what she thought? No, he couldn't turn it off either but at least he didn't make it obvious. "I like you, alot." His heart hammered in her chest as she spoke, "I'm not used to a guy like you," Bravely, she placed her hands on his forearms, he could feel the heat of her hand pressed against him. She attempted to sit up straight in the chair, she wasn't immediately comfortable with the way her body was curled under his.

Quinn expected him to move back, she hadn't expected him to hold his ground and now they were even closer. She could smell the earthy Cologne he used, and black coffee. She opened her mouth to speak and snapped it shut again, they were close enough to kiss and she dare not speak and be accused of attempting to molest him.

Huck made a sound, a low growl, she never heard before. It sent a delicious shiver down her spine.

"Quinn..." His lips were almost touching her own, she could feel his breath ghosting over her lips. "I'm not used to a woman who acts like you." She wasn't sure if she should be thankful or offended. "Why can't you just let me be alone?"

"Because-" She shifted in her seat and her lips brushed his own, it's soft and innocent.

An accident.

The feel of her warm lips against his own is heavenly. A dam of hidden emotions burst forward.

"Huck, I didn't mean to. I swear I wouldn't." His body is buzzing, oddly senitive and he stares down at her. Why is she so scared? "I mean unless you wanted me to, and obviously you don't or we wouldn't be here. And I'll stop talking now..." Huck pushes away from the chair and turns his back to her. He can hear her standing and expects to hear the sound of the door opening and closing but the sound never comes.

Huck feels her fingertips on his back. In this moment he wants more than declarations and petty words. He wants to feel her, he wants to hold her and the feeling of delicate fingertips against his back is his undoing.

"You like me?" He asks, he turns around missing the warmth of her hands on his body.

"Yes." She notices he doesn't look as tense, his hazel eyes have softened considerably.

"Do you...love me?" He says hesitantly, he almost sounds shy but she knows it takes a lot for him to utter those words and even think those thoughts.

"Yes..." She says and takes one step at a time to slowly make her way to him. He moves quickly pulling her closer, his arms wrap around her and she wraps her arms around him, he revels in her warmth.

She moves her hands up and down his back and heard that familiar growl. He looks down at her, his eyes holding a warmth she's never saw before and she knows he loves her too. He may never utter the words but the open look of devotion and adoration is more than enough. He dips his head and kisses her, gentle and soft, she taste sweet.

She taste clean.

He feels her mouth move over his and her tongue pushes against the seam of his lip. As sweet as she is, she's also feisty. The gentle patterns she drew on his back as they hugged transformed into nails pulling at his shirt.

Quinn can taste the black coffee as her tongue slides over his. She sucks on his tongue and is rewarded with a moan. He pulls away and looks at her oddly but smiles.

"You should go."

"What did I-" she begins, she's flustered and aroused and his hand has somehow undone the top three buttons of her blouse without her noticing.

"I don't want to force you to-"

"I want to, Huck." He looks even more surprised and gasps as she begins to lick and suck on his neck. "I want you."

The words stun him temporarily before he's filled with pride. She actually wants him and it's been so long since someone has wanted him this way. But it's more than sex and deeper than a crush, they already know each other well enough to cross this delicate line and shatter the facade that they are 'just friends'.

"I want you too." His hands fall to her waist and pushes her away before his hands fall to her blouse. "I want to undress you." He begins undoing the silver buttons one by one exposing more of her body with each clasp. She allows him to remove her clothes, he's delicate as he slides thw silk blouse down her shoulders before tossing it in the chair. He moves to undo the skirt, unzipping it and sliding it down her legs.

Quinn allows him to guide her towards the bed where he places her and kneels before her to remove one black pump at a time. He cradles her foot gently in his hand placing it on his shoulder, he moved his hand up her leg to her thigh and began to roll down the black pantie hose one leg at a time.

Huck looked up at her body clad in a white lacy bra and panties.

"Come here." She said, he stood in front of her as she stood up, her hands went to the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. She leaned forward kissing his chest that held a few scars, some older and faded and some are newer. She kisses them as she kneels before him, her hands begin to undo the belt and she feels him thread his fingers through her hair and massage her scalp.

"You don't have to."

"I want to," She says as she unbuttons his pants pants and pulls down the zipper. Huck watches as she pulls down his pants and boxers in one swift motion. He's already hard and exposed to the chill of the room, she wraps her hand around his cock. Her hands feel different than his own and his grip on her hair tightens instinctively, she moves her hand back and forth before licking him.

The first lick causes his toes to curl, like everything she does, Quinn is talented. She wraps her lips around his cock moving forward experimentally, she applies pressure and he hisses. Quinn uses her other hand and plays with his balls and he groans louder. She releases him from her mouth with a loud pop as spittle drips down her chin.

She's thought about doing this with him more time than she cares to admit to. He taste clean and is a bit larger than she expected, his grip on her head is painful and yet oddly pleasurable. The sounds he makes astonishes her, is she making him feel that good. She ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft before taking him back into her mouth.

"Quinn..." He grabs her head and pulls away, he lifts her up from her position and moves his hand to the tiny clasp on the back of her bra. He yanked the bra away from her body and pushed her back onto the bed. "Raise your legs."

She does as he asks and he moves his hands to the lace panties and pulls them off. He kneels over her body and kisses her breast, licking and sucking, he enjoyed the sounds she made as she held his head closer. Huck moved his hand down her body, over her curves and te dip in her stomach. He could feel her wetness as she spread her legs eagerly for him.

Quinn felt his hands moving against her clit, she called out to him unsure if she wanted him to stop or to go faster. He moved his lips against her own sucking on her tongue and tasting her. His fingers moved away from her clit down to her entrance, he gasped feeling the heat as he slid his fingers inside her slowly.

"Huck..." She moaned.

"What?" He hissed against her mouth enjoying the way she bucked against his hand. Her leg continued to brush against his own hardness.

"Don't stop." She says breathlessly, he can see little beads of perspiration starting to form on her forehead. He moves his hand from between her legs and raises it to his lips tasting her as he lowers himself between her legs. "Are you ready..."

"Yes!" She calls out feeling his body flush against her own, he slides himself into her slowly, her body is warm, wet, and snug and grips him tightly, her nails dig into his back and her legs wrap around his waist trying to push him in deeper.

"Am I hurting you?" He asks, he stares dowwn into her eyes. Her pupils are dilated slightly and he breathing is labored.

"No..." He begins to move slowly until she demands he speeds up. Quinn felt him stretch her when he slid inside her body initially. Every thrust and stroke caused him to brush against something inside her body that set off stara behind her eyes. She hadn't felt the tears but did feel Huck stop suddenly and look down at her nervously.

"Did I tear your-"

"No," she swiveled her hips, "It feels too good."

"But you're crying." He said while slipping his arms under her back and lifted her up as he laid back down on the bed. He looked up at her as she began to grind against him, moving up then down again and again.

"I didn't notice," He stared at her in amazement as she rubbed her own breasts, pinching her nipples while meeting him thrust for thrust. "I'm going ...I'm..." Huck could feel her body clench down on his own, he grabbed her hips as she moved faster.

They cried out in unison as their orgasms came right after one another. Quinn collapsed against his chest, both of their breathing labored and after moments of silence Quinn spoke.

"Huck,"

"Yeah..." He stroked her hair.

"I love you."

"I know." Quinn knows it's as close as he can come to saying the words back to her. Becky's betrayal broke his trust and he wouldn't throw around the words carelessly. He slides out of her body limply, his cock covered in both their juices. Moments later Quinn is asleep and Huck places her under the lays next to her and wonders if he made a mistake by crossing this line.

Quinn is family.

She's young, too young to tie herself down to him.

He showers, dresses and folds her clothes neatly leaving them in the chair next to her purse.

Huck stood by the door frowning, why hadn't he thought clearly? He couldn't be happy, his past wouldn't allow it. She would hate him if he left her like this.

Alone.

In a hotel room.

Confused and scared.

The irony wasn't lost to him as he opened the door and stepped through without looking back.


	4. Masturbation

Masturbation

**I. Bad Dates**

His date hadn't been bad but he was glad to be rid of the talkative blonde. From the beginning he got an odd feeling in his gut about the woman, she spent the majority of dinner and most of the movie talking about her ex-boyfriend. It was annoying but the deal breaker was when she asked him to be her friend.

Her gay friend.

She said that she could tell what he was from the moment they met. Initially he was confused but he smiled and thanked her for the coming out. Huck dropped down into his seat in his office, he rubbed his eyes trying to blot out the failed date.

No, he wouldn't go on any of Olivia's blind dates anymore.

He was aware that most people thought he was a robot with a heart. The only one who knew he was a real living human with urges for companionship was Quinn.

Maybe Olivia since she kept setting him up on these awful dates.

Quinn definitely knew him better than most and that annoyed him. She would be the ideal woman but that would never work for obvious reasons.

They worked together.

She was apart of their family now.

She was... Quinn. Pretty girls didn't go after guys like him.

Oh, she was so pretty to him. Under the surface he could see darkness brewing inside her which only drew him closer to her. She was smart too, unlike some of the women he went out with she picked up on hints quickly. She cared about him and she cared what he thought of her.

Images of Quinn flashed in his mind as he reclined in his chair. Pretty eyes and full lips with an inviting smile. He enjoyed the way she would say his name and blush, he wanted to teach her so much more than what he was supposed to. He wanted to feel her hands wrapped around his length instead of his own. He opened his eyes staring down at his hand.

He was doing it again, touching himself and thinking of her.

_Baby Huck._

She was _his_.

He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down along with boxers. He imagined her down on her knees before him. He moved his hand up and down his turgid length.

He could put her in so many positions and imagined a different one with each agonizing stroke. He bit down on his lip as he moved closer to that familiar pinnacle of ecstasy.

**II. Voyeurism**

Quinn heard him before she saw him, she was finishing up in her office when she heard his office door shut. She figured she would announce herself but decided not to,.she didn't want to bother him.

She knew he was coming back from another date.

She was a tad bit jealous that he was dating, but she got the feeling he saw her more as a little sister rather than a grown woman. He never once he felt anything other than fond admiration when it came to her.

The date obviously ended badly since he was back here so soon. She finished the last of her paperwork and packed away her things silently so she didn't bother him. Quinn stepped out of her office and closed the door gently.

"Quinn..." She heard him say her name softly, she placed her purse on her shoulder and smiled. Maybe he wanted to talk to her. "Quinn..." He said more insistently, there was a slight catch in his voice as he spoke. "Quinn!" He called out again, she poked her head into his office door and her smile fell.

His eyes were closed and he was...well...masturbating.

To her?

Quinn felt her cheeks heat up considerably, she never thought he liked her this way. She wondered how many times he had done this? Would her advances be welcome from now on or would he continue to keep acting like a prude in the Victorian age? The way he was moving into his hand made her jealous. Was it odd to be jealous of yourself?

Watching him caused her own body to react, her nipples tightened and she caught herself onthe wall as her knees buckled.

She noticed he stopped moving suddenly, he called out her name as he reached his release. Quinn watched as his cum landed on his stomach, jeans, hands with a few droplets falling onto the floor. He continued to milk himself until he was sure nothing was left.

His chest rose and fell quickly as he turned his head and opened his eyes and stared at her.

**III. Confrontation**

Huck tried to tuck himself away as quickly as he could. The last thing he expected was for her to see him doing _that_. Had she come back for something or had she been here the entire time? He couldn't lie and say he was doing sonething else.

It was obvious what he was doing.

The evidence was everywhere.

His pants.

His shirt.

His hands, and some on the floor.

She walked into the room with a goofy smile on her face. He thought that she would have ran for the hills by now to tell Olivia, but each unnerving second she moved closer to him.

"Quinn I didn't know you were here and-"

"It's fine."

"It is?" He asked, he was confused on why it would ever be fine to cross that line.

"Yes, because," She grabbed his large hand and licked the warm and sticky fluid, "I like you too." The feel of her flat warm tongue moving along his hand was orgasmic, he grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss.

As he began to remove her clothes and lowered her onto the floor he made sure he would thank Olivia for setting him up on that date.


	5. Blowjob

**Author's Note: It's more humor and less NSFW content. **

**Blowjob**

When Olivia Pope returns to the United States the first thing she does is changes the layout of everyones office. Everyone has a desk, a computer and a filing cabinet along with a few other odds and ends. Huck had to rearrange his own office which takes a while to adjust to.

Quinn sneaks in at night and visits him, sitting on his desk distracting him and tonight is no different. He thinks he's alone with her when he hears the familiar sound of heels smacking against the tiled floor. He looks around wondering where he could hide her, not in the closet and he can't just throw a lamp shade over her head and hope no one will notice.

Olivia will notice, it's why people pay her hundreds of thousands of dollars.

"Huck I don't think I will fit..." He shrugs and places her under the desk and takes his seat. Olivia knocks and opens the door. Quinn is face to face with his crotch, not that she hasn't been before but it's different. He's in front of Olivia and the thoughts forming in her mind are inappropriate.

Fun, but inappropriate.

"I know I've been moving kind of quickly but I want to get this place back and running." Huck nodded his head, Olivia saw him jump in his seat. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Just a ... I'm a little cold." He said, she stared at him oddly. It was the middle of July, how could he be cold? "What were you saying?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, Joan Reston is going to be our next client. So I need you to dig up all her dirt and indiscretions." Huck nodded his head and felt Quinn unzip his pants, he coughed to hide the sound. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm going to do that right now." Huck leaned down to turn on the tower but shot Quinn a harsh glare before sitting up straight to fix his glare into a content expression.

"Good, Oh and one other thing." Huck could feel Quinn's hand slip inside his pants.

"Yeah..." He said while slouching down in his seat.

"I need you to go find Quinn. We need her connections, I would ask her but I don't think that would bode too well for either of us." Olivia said, he wanted to moan or make some type of noise as Quinn's bare hand massaged him intimately. He nodded his head again.

"Are you sure you're fine? You're sweating. Could you be sick?" She asked, He felt Quinn's warm lips around him and he moved his hand down under the desk to grab her hair.

"No...I'm fine.." He sounded annoyed.

"I'm going to send Abby in to check on you." Olivia said while walking out of his office, Huck rolled back in his chair dragging Quinn from under the desk. He could feel her throat squeezing him and groaned. He pushed her head down forcing her to take him as deep as she could.

Quinn pushed against his legs breaking his iron tight grip. He stared at her flushed face, her lips were already swollen and she didn't appear to have the least bit of shame about doing what she did. She stood up and walked over to the mirror to fix her makeup.

"What are you doing?" He asked while stroking himself.

"I have to go and talk to Olivia."

"And then..." He looked down at his hard coxk, he didn't think it was fair that she got to leave him like this.

"And then I'm going home." She said, she felt him behind her. His hardness pressed against her bottom while he moved his hands to the hem of her skirt lifting it up slowly.

"Oh! Mother of God!" Abby exclaimed, she dropped the thermometer and first aid kit. Huck growled and began to pull up his pants. "_This _is not what I signed up for. Can you two please get a _private _room?" Abby slammed the door shut behind herself and Huck knew it was only a matter of time before Olivia burst ibto the office. He placed Quinn behind the door and prayed Olivia didn't say anything.

"Huck what's going on? Abby said you were in here doing _things _to Quinn." Huck went to sit behind his desk.

"Quinn's not here so that can't be true."

"But her purse is in your chair."

"She must have left it earlier."

"Huck, we don't have many rules here but we do have a few. Don't betray me unless you have to and don't screw in the office."

"I know, and we didn't." Huck pretended to look at code on his screen. "I'll talk to Quinn tomorrow."

"See to it that that's all you _do_." Olivia said before slamming the door shut. Quinn stepped from behind the door.

"I never knew about the second rule."

"Well no one was supposed to sleep with you, so you didn't have to know." Huck explained. "Not that you care or _respect _any rules."

"I care, I just think it's fun to break the rules a little." She sat on his desk and crossed her legs.

"You would think that."

"I learned from you."


	6. Clothed Getting Off

**Clothed Getting Off**

Huck knocked on the door calmly before he began banging on it. Quinn rushed to the door and yanked it open. She was going to curse out whoever had the nerve to bang on her door at ten p.m. but stopped when she saw it was Huck.

His clothes were dirty and his breathing was ragged. She reached out and pulled him into her apartment. Huck lay on the couch while she was above him wiping away the dirt and dabbing the smaller cuts with alcohol.

"What happened?" She asked, he hissed and squirmed on the couch. "Sorry."

"It's not you." He sat up slowly and coughed, "I was cornered by five agents, I killed the first three, but the last two got away but not before they stuck me with something."

"They were trying to kidnap you?" She asked and tilted his chin up to wipe away the dirt.

"That's what I thought at first," he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his neck. Huck expected Quinn to be dressed for bed but not like this. He thought maybe she would have on a large t-shirt with some pajama bottoms and repulsive slippers in the shape of some barnyard animal. No, she was in a sheer robe that left little to the imagination, which did nothing for his situation.

"But?" She moved closer to him, he could smell her shampoo and perfume, it smelled sweet. He sunk down into the couch.

"They stuck me with something else."

"Do you know what it is?" She asked.

"They were trying to...make...me...uh" Quinn placed her hand on his head checking for a fever. "Don't touch me, Quinn."

"Why? Did I hurt you?" She asked, he grabbed a pillow and placed it over his lap. "What are you-" She grabbed the pillow and toosed it to the floor. She looked down at the bulge in his pants before gasping, "They gave you a-"

"I didn't come here to ask you to do that-" He stood up to walk away but she grabbed him by his belt.

"I can help." Quinn's hand hovered over the bulge before grabbing it. Huck groaned as she grippes him tightly through his jeans. "What did they inject you with?"

"A...ah...aphrodisia mix...to breed the.." He sucked in air and thrust his hips against her hand, "Better soldiers."

"Breed?"

"Clone us...ah...They need good DNA samples." Quinn could him growong in her hand, Huck had cone here but obviously not for this. Whatever they gave him was workibg by the way he was responding easily, he hadn't once mentioned work or 'propiety'. "Then they can delete us..."

He looked down at her, his eyes alight with lust and something else she couldn't name.

She was just helping.

He didn't want anything other than help.

But the way he was looking at her said otherwise.

"Delete? They're going to kill you?" Quinn moved her hand away and jumped up. Huck felt himself falling and grabbed her. They toppled backwards onto the hardwood floor, Quinn lay against his chest with her perfectly on both sides of his hips.

Huck hadn't felt anything outside of the need to cum. Why did it have to be Quinn? Harrison was out of the question and he knew Abby would rather he perish than touch him. Olivia was definitely out of the question.

That left her, the pretty and newest member of OPA.

Quinn.

He could feel her pressed against him in worst way. She pushed against his chest and sat up straddling him perfectly, he was gracious enough that she was willing to do what she did.

"Get off of me, Quinn."

"No."

"I beg your pardon," He sat up slowly rubbing agAinst her intimately. Did she have to dress like this tonight of all nights? "Quinn this is wrong..."

"Well if you leave then they'll find you and..milk you dry ."

"So you want to do the honors." He resisted the urge to grind against her.

"What? If I was going to do...that...I wouldn't try to raise an army of little you's afterwards." Huck growled, he was going to shove when he felt her rub against him, his iron tight will snapped as he bucked against her. The sound she made was trapped between a moan and a cry.

It couldn't be.

Did Quinn actually like him?

He bucked his hips again eliciting the same sound from her mouth. Quinn covered her mouth as he looked to her.

"We'll discuss this later." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rolled his hips against her. Quinn wanted more than grinding against one another fully clothed.

She could feel the outline of him but not nearly enough, and now that her secret was out it didn't matter that she wanted to enjoy herself. He stopped suddenly, his body jerking against her and she could feel the wet spot forming in his pants.

Huck was beyond mortified.

He had done that.

He used her.

He hoped Command was getting a good and long laugh at his expensowherever he was. Huck felt something stroked the back of his neck. It was Quinn.

Still in his lap wiggling her hips, she was saying something in his ear, it sounded far off in the distance.

"... It's not fair." She spoke directly into his ear.

"What isn't fair?" He asked.

"You got to and I didn't..."

"How long have you wanted..." He struggled to stand up on shaky legs dropping her on the couch. "...this"

"A while."

"I'm going to take a shower before this dries then we can...uh.. talk about this..." Quinn watched as he disappeared into the bathroom. They both were unaware of the agent snapping pictures in the building across from them.

"... She is a pretty little thing, Huck." Charlie sucked on the lollipop and smirked. Quinn turned off the lights and slipped out of her clothes and went into the bathroom. "Not a spinster for long."


	7. Half Naked

**Half naked**

"This is the last time." She said between kisses, he shoved up her skirt and yanked at her panties. "I still hate you."

"I hate you too." He said while biting down on her bottom lip, he licked the droplets of blood as she grabbed his belt and unbuckled his jeans. "Stupid little girl..."

"Rude old man." She spat back while yanking down his boxers and Jeans. His erection slapped against his stomach and she shoved him into a chair.

He couldn't resist her and she couldn't resist him either.

A friendship had been corrupted by lies and then a new relationship ruined by the truth.

Quinn sank down on him, he filled her perfectly. She cursed herself for loving him so much. Why dud she have to need him so badly? She should have been able to move on easily, and all it took was a glare from his hazel eyes to pull her back to him.

She belonged to him.

Quinn dug her nails into his shoulder as she began to roll her hips against his. He retaliated by digging his nails into her hips and smirking as she cried out.

"Fuck you..." She hissed as the pain melted into some type of pleasurable sensation.

Huck wasn't sure why she had this power over him. She shouldn't have been able to just snap her fingers and have him coming to her. She clenched down on him and heard him curse under his breath. She leaned forward resting her head against his shoulder while he thrusted into her.

There was so much they both wanted to say but so much pain lie between them both.

When it's over they both right their clothing in silence. This is far from their last time, they both know it but it's better to lie.

Lies make them feel safe.

The sex is as close as they'll get to admitting that there's still something unspoken between them.

Her panties are ripped.

His boxers soaked with both their juices.

Her lipstick is smeared and her mascara is running.

His neck are littered with bruises from her mouth.

Before they leave they share a kiss. Not rushed and sloppy but soft and gentle. Just something to tie them over until next time when they make familiar claims of it being the last time.

**Author's Note: Sorry about it being so short. **


	8. Against the Wall

**Against the Wall **

She wondered if this was how Olivia felt when she drank wine.

The wine was expensive.

The company was nice, they were friends from her new job.

Her safe job that Huck wanted her to have with safe friends with safe boring husbands.

She wondered if Olivia was bored before meeting the President.

Before Olivia her life was safe, she was one of these overly boring pretentious people.

Was this why Olivia had so much wine?

"Quinn is Huck coming?" Stacey asked, she had long blonde hair and giggled until Quinn wanted to strike her.

"I'm not sure he might be late." Quinn forced herself to smile as the group of women giggled.

They were irritating the hell out of her.

She would prefer Abby's relentless teasing to the company of this pack of hens.

Lately, the girls wanted to meet him. They didn't understand OPA or anything outside of filing claims at the insurance company and George Clooney.

Huck was busy.

Sometimes he was too busy for her.

Tonight she didn't want to be alone, these women she called her friends didn't understand and would never be able to.

"He's so mysterious, we've began to think he's not real." Jane laughed and drank, she threw back her head full of curly red hair and the others joined in.

Quinn grinned and picked up almost empty glass of wine.

"When is he going to put some babies in that oven?" The table broke out in unnecessary laughter, Quinn actually blushed.

Her sex life was rarely up for discussion, no one knew or cared to know. If it did come up for discussion it was awkward.

"Soon hopefully, will you pardon me I just have to go powder my nose." the girls cackled as she disappeared unaware that she was making her way towards the front door.

Quinn walked quickly down the dark street, she felt a pair or eyes on her.

She was being followed, she had felt it all day.

Quinn walked quicker and screamed when she felt a pair of hands grab her and drag her into the alley.

"Where the hell are you going?" Huck asked while slamming her back against the brick wall of a closed bicycle shop.

"I just want to..." Her voice drifted into a distinct murmur.

"I'm waiting..." he gripped her shoulders tightly, she frowned and felt an onslaught of tears about to come. He knew good and well what she was doing.

She was running.

He knew today would be hard for her so he stayed close to her side without her seeing him.

Now she was running and even appeared scared.

"I can't help it, ok. This is the day my life changed forever. Everyone and everything changed and it's hard-"

"I've offered you that life back more times than I should have." Huck saw her turn her head and look away. He grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Huck I'm-"

"You're having a pity party. You have friends that love you. A husband who adores you. Quinn, you've got to let them go and live in the present with us." Huck underestimated her strength and hadn't seen the slap coming, it echoed through the dark alley.

"Huck!" she exclaimed as he stroked the side of his face, "I'm sorry, I-" He moved quickly pushing her back against the wall looking deep in her eyes. They were nose to nose, he could feel her body against his and smell the expensive wine. Her eyes were wide with a bit of shock but mainly fear.

"You're acting like a little girl." He growled, for a moment she had been frightened. He may have been her husband but she still remembered what he was capable of.

Who he really was at the core was frightening and she had hit him.

It had been years since she hit him.

She wondered if he would walk away from her, that's the last thing she wanted at this moment.

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against her own and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She leaned forward wanting more, she didn't want to be alone tonight.

"I didn't waste my time on a little girl, I married a strong woman." Quinn opened her eyes and looked at him, he already removed his jacket and tossed it onto the floor. "I love you, Quinn. I need you to try to be strong for me and you. Those women back there adore you, don't act like a child."

"Huck, I'm sorry but they're awful. I can only tell them so much, they ask so many questions-"

"Oh, so the shoe is on the other foot and you understand now?" He placed his hands on the cracking brick on both sides of her head.

"l guess, and they ask about our sex life and it's odd." She could see him smirking was this amusing to him? She placed her hands against his chest to push him but decided against him.

"What's funny?" she asked, he moved in closer kissing her. She grabbed ahold of his shirt and pulled him closer. Quinn felt his warm tongue snake into her mouth, it had been a long time since they were this close. Her hands moved up and down his chest as she tugged at the flimsy shirt.

"Quinn we're in an alley." He said against her lips, the words didn't deter her at all instead her hands moved towards his waist.

"Yeah, a dark one." She kissed along his jawline and down his neck. "No one would see, besides you're always at work..." Huck's breathing became labored as she drew patterns along his neck with her oddly skilled tongue. She took advantage of his momentary distraction and slipped under his arm, she turned him around, she pushed him backwards against the wall and quickly unbuckled his pants. "We really don't have time to do things like this anymore."

"I can make time..." She pulled down his pants and knelt before him. "I've missed you, Quinn."

"I know," She said arrogantly before tugging down his boxers. The uneven gravel bit into her knees but the pain hadn't overrode her need for him.

Huck on the otherhand was being controlled by his need for her. He hadn't forgot how affectionate she could be and didn't try to control the moans pouring out of his mouth.

He thrust shallowly into her mouth and wrapped his hands into her long hair. He sank into her mouth holding her in that position until she pushed against his thighs. He hissed as she sank her fingernails into the back of his thighs, he yanked on her hair pulling her back.

"Get up." He said and she followed his Command. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and turned her around forcing her back against the brick wall. "Do you always have to wear those stockings?"

"I like them..." She sighed as he tore viciously through the stockings like he always did. "You're buying me more tomorrow..." He lifted her off the ground easily.

The girls left the lounge worried about Quinn. After half an hour they found out that she wasn't in the bathroo. And her car was still parked down the block. They walked down the boulevard nervously, Jane stopped walking when she heard the sound of giggling.

It was familiar.

It was Quinn.

"Hey Quinn! Where did you go we were worried sick and thought-" Stacey stopped talking as she moved to Quinn. The entire group was silent as they watched Huck freeze against the wall, his pants were around his ankles and Quinn's legs were around his waist while her arms were draped around his neck.

"Um... It's finally nice to meet you ladies." Huck said motionlessly. "Quinn has told me so much about you..."

"Ladies could you give us a moment?" Quinn asked and they all turned around blushing furiously as they scattered out of the alley.

Moments later Huck and Quinn stepped out of the alley,

"I'll see you at home." Huck said, he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and left her and the pack of nosy, giggling women alone.


	9. Doggystyle

Huck waited until he was sure that Quinn was sure about their relationship.

He didn't want nasty rumors spread about him, he knew Quinn would never do such a thing but he was cautious.

He was sensitive when it came to her, sometimes too sensitive.

He hadn't expected her to find the room himself, he didn't think she was snooping but heard her even footfalls between the walls.

Huck rushed into the kitchen where the door to the second pantry was wide open. He stepped inside and walked through the not-so-hidden door and looked around.

He found her near the bed, she looked so beautiful from every angle. The walls of the room were covered by mirrors, from the baseboards to the ceilings there were mirrors. She fell backwards on the bed while turning in circles.

Her hair fanned out behind her as she crawled towards the middle of the bed and stood up on her knees.

She began to play with the buttons of her borrowed shirt, it was Huck's and he thought it looked better on her. The way it stopped just midthigh and the long sleeves she played with constantly whenever she would somehow wrestle it away from him. It was perfect on her.

"Do you like it?" Huck asked as he stepped fully into the room.

"It's amazing." She fell back onto her bottom.

"It's called the hall of mirrors." He explained as he moved closer to the bed.

"Do you sleep in here?" she asked.

"Normally I don't, before I met you I did but then I couldn't."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I started thinking about bringing you here," He pressed one knee down into the mattress before crawling over to her. "I wanted to touch you and I couldn't."

"Why not?" she asked again, he lay down beside her nervously, "You can tell me."

"Well...I wasn't supposed to... And I had to be sure you wanted me that way as well." Quinn sat up and straddled his waist, he began to gently undo each button. He could feel the small jerks and hear the tiny moans she emitted as his knuckles brushed against her soft, creamy skin.

"You want me on top?" she asked as he ran his hands along her shoulders and removed the shirt, he tossed it to the floor.

"No." Quinn was surprised at how quickly he moved, she shouldn't have been because he once was an agent. He had killed people in less time than it would take to tie her own shoes. She was on all fours and he was behind her. One of his hands were positioned on top of hers, he intertwined their fingers as he placed soft kisses along her neck, she felt him nibble on her ear and gasped. "Just like this.." she pushed her hips back brushing against him. The hand that had been stroking her shoulder cupped her face and forced her to look up at the mirrored wall.

Quinn arched her back and enjoyed the way he looked as he bit back the moan. He moved his hand away from her face, trailing it up her neck and gently across her collar bone. Quinn felt his hand ghost down her back and felt the familiar tug of fabric being pulled down her legs.

She could see the her favorite pair of pink panties down around her knees.

She was glad he didn't rip them, the employees at Victoria Secret were starting to know her by name now.

Huck used his fingers carefully, he hadn't clipped his nails and didn't want to risk hurting her. He spread her open and watched as her eyes closed and her back arched as he rubbed against her gently at first. His fingertips ghosted over her clit, she cried out each time he purposely teased her. He wondered if she was aware that she kept spreading her legs wider for him, he could smell the earthy scent, it was intoxicating.

The wetness forming on his fingers only caused his cock to grow harder. He wanted to just shove himself inside of her but he had wanted things to go nicely for both of them. Besides, if he did that right now it would be over in a matter of seconds.

He slid two fingers inside her slowly, she pushed her hips back against his hand

and called out his name.

His real name.

For a moment he had stopped moving, it had been too long since he heard his name called that way. He crooked his fingers inside of her moving his hand faster as rivulets of wetness began to coat his fingers and the palm of his hand. Huck felt his fingers brush against something that caused her body to jerk and nearly jump off the bed. Had it not been for their intertwined fingers he feared that she might have run away.

He brushed against that familiar spot again, and felt her body tighten as her moans turned into screams.

He had pressed his hard cock against her thigh to relieve some of the pressure. He pulled his fingers out of her and sucked on them, smacking noisily purposely in her ear.

"Huck...no...Baby...I need..." It filled him with a disturbing sense of pride to listen to her trip over her words, she was pushing back trying to find something to grind against.

He licked the palm of his hand before looking up in the mirror. He knew she wouldn't last much longer like this, her entire body shook with need.

She needed him and the way he was humping her leg had began to annoy him.

Quinn gasped as she felt him wind her long brown hair around his fist, he yanked her hair and she groaned.

It hadn't hurt.

The delicious way her body was humming had every nerve ending buzzing in place. Every place he stroked only seemed to push her towards the climax that was just out of reach. She just wanted to cum but knew that he wouldn't allow her to do that just yet.

He let her into his world a little more, he had a fantasy and wouldn't leave the Hall or Mirrors unsatisfied.

She was sweating and panting, all of this just from his hand.

He moved his hand away from hers and positioned himself behind her. Quinn felt him behind her, he was so close and she needed more. She wiggled her hips trying to bring him closer, he tugged on her hair again.

"Will just do it already?" She snapped angrily, he knew when she was too aroused she could become agitated. "Are you scared of me or something?" she said between pants.

"No, not at all." He slid inside of her slowly, it was torture for both of them. The way he stretched and filled her caused her to dig her nails deep into the soft sheets, it would have been perfect if he hadn't been moving so slowly. He leaned over her body as he moved inside her.

Quinn could feel him moving against her, his chest pressed against her back as he moved faster. Huck had enjoyed watching them, it had been just as he thought, only it was better because it was real.

He could feel her pushing back against him as he straightened his position and placed his hand on her hip.

"Quinn, look" he said while pulling back on her hair, she tilted her head up staring at them. It was...different. She was used to looking up or down during sex and seeing him. Seeing them together was...different.

They looked good.

The way he looked while he gripped her hair and continued to roll his hips into her was beautiful, damn near orgasmic.

She had seen him raise his hand but hadn't expected him to smack her ass.

It should have hurt but it was an odd pleasurable feeling. It was even odder to watch them.

Huck saw her look away and he coildn tell if she was blushing or not, he saw how enthralled she was by watching them. He released her hair and placed his free hand on her upper back. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked back, she was smirking at him.

It shouldn't have been so sexy, and he should have seen it as a maneuver to distract him but he didn't.

He felt her contract in a way that set his entire body on fire. Her pussy had clamped down and he was scared to move. One more stroke inside of her would be his undoing, he would cum.

He didn't want it to be over. He dug his fingernails into her shoulder and she moaned.

"Quinn...stop...I...I'm going to..." He stammered, he was barely able to string together a coherent sentence. She relented finally but as soon as he began to thrust he felt her own orgasm start. She was clenching around him and the way she moved her hips forced his own orgasm.

He filled her, grunting and moaning the entire way as the sounds of their love filled the hall or mirrors. She collapsed first with him on top of her.

She didn't seem to mind his weight and after pulling out of her roughly, she had complained when he tried to move away from her.

"Not yet, please..." She said, he stared at her and lowered himself back on top of her. "That was...different."

"Bad different?" he asked, he hoped she had enjoyed herself and hadn't faked it merely for his sake.

"A very good type of different. Why did you wait so long to show me this room?" she asked, Huck sighed as he felt the familiar fatigue set in.

"I didn't want you to reject me and tell people I was running some kind of sex palace between the walls." He nipped at her neck and looked up into the mirror at the same time she did.

"Palace? There's more?" she asked, she sounded intrigued and he liked that.

"No...not outside of the bathroom."

"There's a bathroom in here?"

"Yes, but we can use that later." She nodded her head in agreement as her eyes drifted shut. He rolled off of her once he was sure she was asleep and laid next to her. He moved from the bed and picked her up carrying her out or the Hall of mirrors and back to his bedroom. He returned to his secret room to grab her favorite shirt of his.

She did look so nice in it, he folded it and placed it at the edge of the bed before lying next to her and falling asleep easily.

**Author's Note: Hall of Mirrors was inspired by an ex-boyfriend I had who had a room like that which initially creeped me the hell out. I'd like to think Quinn would love it automatically. I just imagined Huck having something else in a much larger 'secret' room. Hopefully you enjoyed it. **


	10. BDSM

Quinn wanted to be let in.

She wanted Huck to trust her.

He had closed himself off from her which felt really odd. He wouldn't sit next to her. He wouldn't talk to her and he barely was taking her calls and when he did take them he was harsh and curt.

She wanted things to go back to the way they were before Billy and Olivia being outed as the President's mistress.

"What do I have to do?" Quinn asked to no one in particular, Abby poked her head in her office door.

"The first thing you should do is stop talking to yourself, seriously." Quinn growled and began to open up her laptop.

"I need your help."

"No-"

"But David wants-"

"Oh, David! Your boyfriend!" Quinn said cheerfully and Abby smiled and nodded her head. "The one who tried to have me sit in prison for the rest of my life? That David? It's a definite no."

"That was a bit much for you, Quinn. My friend is coming to dinner I thought you might come in a double date with us."David said, "Will you?"

"Sure."

"Why did you say yes to him but not me?" Abby's face was twisted into an ugly scowl.

"It's simple, I don't like you..." Quinn said while packing away her things. "I don't care for David either, but I like him more than you.

"I'm feeling the love in the room..." He said sarcastically.

"Have him pick me up in an hour..." Quinn said before shooing them out of her office.

Quinn rushed home and prepared for her date. It was great to have other things on her mind besides Huck. The moment her date, Sammy, arrived the date went down south.

He yelled at her for being too slow getting ready.

When they arrived at the restaurant Quinn realized Abby and David tricked her into going on this date.

He was loud.

He was rude.

He flirted with the waitresses and smacked his lips loudly as he chewed.

He argued with the Valet and expected Quinn to sleep with him at the end of the date.

"Put out or get out..." He said angrily, Quinn opened the door and stormed down the street. She was too angry to notice the man following her.

"You should not be out walking alone." Huck said angrily behind her, she stopped walking and was tempted to turn around but shifted her purse on her shoulder and continued walking. "Quinn..."

"What do you want from me, Huck? Should I apologize for crossing paths with you today? Have I somehow disturbed your habit of lurking the streets of D.C. like you're some rogue Batman? What have I done this time? How can I assist you in not bothering you on this awful night?" Quinn turned around glaring at him, her arms were folded across her chest, "What. Do. You. Want. From. Me." he stared at her with large confused eyes, if tonight hadn't been so awful she might have thought it was cute. She was too mad to like anything, and he was annoying her by just standing there.

Looking at her like that.

She sighed and said, "Of course you're not going to say anything."

"Quinn," he took a few steps towards her and she began to bqck away. "You have to-"

"No! I am not going to stand here and be lectured by you. I will not keep begging for your attention, all I wanted was..." she stopped talking and turned around and began to walk away. She bumped into something solid and when she looked up it was him.

"What did you want?" he asked, he wasn't ignoring her and it felt great. It felt like how things were before.

"I wanted you to be happy, as happy as you can be. I know you have a past that I don't know about but everyday you're angry and whenever we talk you're angrier and... I don't know." She pushed her hair out of her face while trying to hide her blush, his eyes hadn't wavered once.

He was listening.

Maybe he didn't hate her.

Maybe.

"Quinn, we really need to talk."

He walked her over to his car, she sat in the passenger seat while he drove. He remained silent mostly and she wondered what they needed to talk about. When they arrived at his apartment he allowed her inside and into his bedroom.

A beautiful bedroom with a large bed and the room was painted in dark hues of blue and purple.

He had never taken her in here before.

This room always remained locked.

"Where did you go tonight?" he asked.

"Out on a date."

"How well do you know him?" he asked again as Quinn walked farther into the room she saw a desk set up with computers and two servers.

"Not very well..."

"Well then why did you go?" he asked, Quinn could hear him becoming angry. He sat on the edge of bed looking at the floor. "You asked me what I wanted from you." Quinn walked over towards the bed and stood in front of him, "I want to know what you want from me." he looked up, "Because I need to know now."

"I don't want you to push me away, I want you to be able to tell me things." She said honestly, he nodded his head slowly.

"Quinn, I like to hurt people-"

"Do you want to hurt me?" she asked.

"No, but there are other things I want to do to you."

"Like what?" she asked, she was glad to hear that he didn't want her dead. Now she was worried that it might be worse, his breathing became labored as he thought.

"I want to tie you up, sometimes. Sometimes I want to spank you, but most of the time I want to know you're safe. Because tonight he could have done anything to you," Huck reached out and pulled her close to him by her hips. he rested his head against her middle while hugging her waist.

Quinn was surprised by his words and actions, she had never dreamed that he wanted her this way.

"I worry about you." Quinn said while rubbing his head. His grip tightened on her waist.

"I know," He said into the expensive fabric of the red dress. "I need time."

"I can do that..."

For the next week Huck hadn't spoken to Quinn. Initially she thought it was because he didn't want her anymore and in seven days he had come to the decision that they couldn't be together. Late Wednesday night Huck knocked on her office door.

"Are you busy?" he asked and she shook her head no. "Can we have dinner tonight..." Quinn lifted her head up, "and talk."

"Um, sure..." She said with a smile. "I'll be ready in an hour."

An hour later he knocked on her door. He was happy that she was smiling and taken with the way the black fabric clung to her body showcasing every curve. It wasn't red but it still was beautiful on her, everything about her drew him towards her.

"Is it too much?" she asked.

"No it's perfect."

"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her down the hallway towards the elevator.

"It's a surprise." Huck had been working hard to prepare this dinner for her. She was special especially to him, he didn't want to want her but he was glad they could talk about it and that the uncertainty wouldn't continue to eat him alive.

He handed her the blindfold once she got in the car.

"You're really going to make me wear this..."

"Yes, now put it on." She did as she was told and sat silently. Olivia was excited to help him set up a date. He hadn't told her it was for Quinn.

She would have said no.

She wouldn't want him to seduce her.

No one touches Quinn, that was the rule but he couldn't help but break it. He dressed nicely in a suit Olivia picked for him. She was good at those things but knew she would never do it if she knew his plan was for Quinn.

When they arrived at the building he guided her inside. Quinn listened closely to every sound but still couldn't decipher any of them enough to determine their location. She heard the elevator door open then close as he pressed a button.

"We're almost there, relax." She sighed and took a step back resting against his chest, after an abnormally long elevator riddled with questions he removed the blindfold. The look of happiness, shock, and amazement filled him with joy.

It was a rooftop dinner, a table set up just for them with a live chef occupying one side of roof while the table and waiter stood on the other side.

"I just wanted to make it nice for you." Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You like it?" He asked.

"Of course I do." Quinn sais while peppering his face with kisses. "I can't believed you tricked Olivia just for me."

"Quinn I-" he began but she kissed him softly on the lips.

"I know she doesn't know and that's fine. In due time we can tell her if she doesn't know already, but for tonight it's just you and me."

He led her over to the table where the waiter already took the liberty to pour their glasses of wine. Huck listened as Quinn chattered away about her days and nights. Normally listening to anyone talk about themselves annoyed him but he knew she was doing it purposely.

He didn't want to talk about himself or his life right now.

It would take time to get to that point in time.

"So... You planned this all by yourself?" Quinn asked.

"Mostly." He looked away from her to stare at the food on his plate, he began to rearrange the food again and again.

"What are your plans after dinner?"

"It's a surprise."

Quinn wasn't surprised as they strolled down the street chatting amicably. He slipped out of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You're a complete gentleman, Huck."

"Where it counts..."

"I guess," She walked in silence as they headed back towards his car. Quinn wasn't surprised to find herself in front of his apartment. She rested het head against his shoulder as they walked up the steps, Huck was glad that she enjoyed herself. All the hard work and hours spent dodging Olivia's questions had been worth it.

"Nightcap?" He asked as he held up a bottle of whiskey.

"Oh, I see your angle. You're going to get me drunk and have your way with me." Huck tensed at her words but relaxed when he heard her giggle. Quinn moved away from him and shrugged out of his jacket. She sat down on the couch nervously, she had been to his house many times but this time it was different.

It shouldn't have been but it was.

They were more than just friends now, even the way he looked at her changed. He was wearing his emotions on his sleeves and his expressive hazel eyes were stunning.

He walked towards her with two tumblers of whiskey. Quinn thought back to her previous date and smirked.

"Did you follow me there?" She asked.

"Follow you where?" Huck asked.

"On my last date."

"No, actually," He sat next to her and handed her a glass. "I was coming home from getting coffee. I saw you going into the restaurant with him," He sighed and sipped his whiskey, "You didn't tell me you were going on a date, and I was worried so I hacked the database and got a reservation right next to you. You really didn't see me?"

"No, I was too busy walking home." She said as she sipped the whiskey.

"Guys like that aren't trustworthy, you should have ran a check."

"I know but he was David's friend, or just a blind date. I wasn't thinking I was too busy worried about other things." Quinn reached out and stroked the side of his face. "It's sweet of you to care."

"I'm not a sweet man." He said, she moved her fingertips down the side of his face, trailing them lightly over his neck and moved her fingers slowly down the front of his chest.

"You are, you don't give yourself nearly enough credit." He grabbed her wrist just before her hand neared his waist.

"Quinn...I didn't bring you here to do that."

"What if I want to do it? What if I always have? I can understand if you're saving yourself for something because-" Huck knocked the drink out of her hand and pushed her back against the cushions.

Quinn could hear glass shattering far off in the distance but was more enraptured by Huck. This new and interestingly odd mix of hard and softness was exciting. His hands were intertwined with her own, the soft feeling of his lips against her own caused her to writhe against him.

"Quinn..." He said against her mouth, she felt his hands disappear from her own but saw him push himself up off of her. He backed up and sat on the far end of the couch. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken liberties with-"

"The only thing you did wrong was going to sit over there." Huck looked up from his folded hands and blinked a few times, he couldn't believe she still wanted him. Huck's eyes drifted from her face down to her dress which was shoved up around her waist. "Unless you don't want to."

"I want to, and I want you but as I told you before the things I want-"

"Baby steps, Huck. We need to get you out of these clothes before you talk yourself out of doing this." Huck stood up and held out his hand. Quinn took it and followed,him into the locked bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind them he pressed her back against the wall. As they kissed layers of clothes began to disappear.

His shirt.

Her dress.

His shoes and socks.

His pants.

From the wall they made it towards the bed.

She pushed him away from her but continued to hover inches above his erection.

"You wanted to tie me up? You said you wanted to spank me..." Huck groaned and reached for her but she smacked his hands away. "How did you want me tied up"

"Your wrist...to the headboard...red scarf..." He rolled off of her and moved across the room. Quinn sat down in the bed watching as he moved through the closet looking for the scarf. Huck turned around slowly carrying the thin satin scarf in both hands. He began to wrap her wrist in delicate, intricate patterns. "Tell me if it hurts."

"I thought you wanted me tied to the headboard." Huck stared at her wrist and smiled. She was so open and had barely questioned the reason why he wanted her this way.

"Baby steps, Quinn." he said while testing the tightness. Quinn could barely believe this was happening. Sure, she dreamed about sharing a bed with him and the scarf only made it more exciting. She knew he wanted to control her, the way her arms were bound behind her back confirmed it for her. "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"You would never hurt me." Quinn said while turning her head and looking back at him. Huck looked at her and grabbed a hand full of her hair.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked while pressing his body against hers, she turned her head more so he could kiss her. He moved closer but hadn't kissed her, instead he licked the side of her face.

"Positive."

"Good." She felt him disappear from behind her. Moments later he grabbed her and placed her across his lap. "I've always wanted to do this to you." Quinn was nervous, she hadn't been spanked aince she was a child. Sure, her boyfriends might have slapped her ass from time to time but nothing like this.

She wasn't ready, but she trusted Huck openly and completely.

She could feel his hardness rubbing against her bare stomach as he positioned her hips over one of his legs. She wanted to touch him and tease him but she was bound, she growled.

"Anxious?" He asked as he raised his hand in the air, the first smack was hard. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but it wasn't that. "Don't be. We've got all nights."

"Uh huh." He smacked her ass three more times quickly. It felt like her bottoms was on fire.

"You talk a lot. More than I'm used to," Quinn was glad to feel the familiar warmth from his hands he rubbed and soothed the sting. Her body began to heat up in a completely different way, it felt good.

Too good.

Normal people probably wouldn't be this turned on by being spanked by a man like Huck.

They would be scared.

"Sometimes you don't listen, but I still want you." She felt his fingertips dipping between her thighs, she spread her legs eagerly. "Do you still want me?"

"You know I do..." She moaned as he slid one fibger inside of her.

"You're wet, you like this too?" He began to move his finger in and out slowly, he had been afraid that he was too rough with her. As he spoke to her he began to smell that familiar earthy scent and she began to move into his soothing strokes. Huck eyes looked at her beautiful brown hair and down her spine, it was perfect and looked back down to her ass that was now a nice shade of pink. He looked down to her bound hands and smiled.

She was trying to move against his hands but failed, "I asked you a question."

"Yes..." She purred, "But I need more."

"More?" He said under his breath, he added another finger and felt her pussy clench down on his fingers, he moved his hand and tossed her off his lap and onto the bed.

She landed face down on the blanketless bed. Huck's cock had grown too hard and the way she writhed against him was making him uncomfortable.

He wanted to be comfortable and wanted her to be comfortable as well. He untied the satin scarf and turned her around.

"I need you."

"Baby steps.." he said while wrapping the scarf around his fist.

"I don't want anymore babysteps," Quinn spread her legs watching as his eyes drifted downward, "You tasted my face, I want to taste you now." She held out her wrist, "And I want you to tie me up."

Huck's chest swelled with some unidentifiable pride as he began to bind her wrist. He laid back on the bed staring at her.

She was fire.

He was ice.

Together they would make steam tonight.

Quinn kneeled betweeen his legs with her arms behind her back. It was a challenge, and there was nothing more shw loved more than a challenge. He hissed and cursed under his breath as she wrapped her lips around him. Most women needed their hands, not that he was subject to this type of attention often but he knew she would need some assistance.

She held out her wrist so prettily and moved over to him, she truly was amazing at all things that she did. The way she was moving her mouth over him was astounding. He dug his fingernails into her scalp and pulled her head back, her tongue darted out and licked the tip.

He groaned and his toes curled.

"Stop..." He said while pulling her on top of him. Quinn smirked, she was unable to touch him with her hands but she wondered as he removed the scar. "I won't do anything you're not ready for." She rested her hands against his shoulders. His body was warm and she could feelhis hands scooting her forward, up his chest and closer to his mouth.

She gasped when she realized what his intentions were. Quinn hadn't expected him to return the favor. Huck,lifted her up tilting her hips at the perfect angle.

Quinn hated to compare people, espcially at this moment but he was amazing. Sure, overtime she had becone infatuated with Huck's mouth, but she never thought his mouth could make her feel like this.

Huck had always wondered what she taste like.

Earlier in the night he had licked her face but that hadn't been enough, when he smelled her on his fingertips he knew he had to taste her.

It was divine, he was jealous of every man who had ever touched her and secretly enjoyed their demise.

No one was worthy of her, not even him but he would enjoy it as long as he could. He grabbed her waist helping her rock into each thrust, he didn't know if she was cursing or saying his name and he could care less. He swirled his tongue around inside of her and felt her trying to push away, and held her closer feeling her body tighten around his tongue in the best way.

He was scared that she would snap it off, then he felt the rush of sweet fluids. She rocked against his face as her orgasm seized her suddenly, she tried to push away but he held her tighter forcing her to cum on his face and in his mouth.

His tongue was still wiggling inside her.

"Huck..." She jerked and pushed away from, it was too much and she needed to rest. She moved backwards and straddled his chest. Quinn leaned down softly kissing him, she could taste herself on his lips.

"Baby steps..." He said between, they lay together for a few minutes before Huck began to try to soothe the ache betweeen his legs. Tasting her had done nothing to quiet his hard cock.

He wanted to be inside her.

No, he needed to be inside her.

If he didn't get to feel her soon he thought he might become crazier than everyone thought he was. He felt her hand grip him tightly. He bucked his hips rocking into her hand.

"I need..." He opened his eyes and saw her poised just over his cock.

"I know what you need." She sank down onto him.

Condoms.

B613.

Olivia.

They all went out the window. Right now all there was them.

Fire and Ice.

Quinn moved carefully, she pressed her hands against his chest and looked down at him, he was staring down to where their bodies were joined. In the time it took her to take her next breath he had her on her back, and he sunk fully into her. Huck felt her legs wrap around waist, he held himself up above her and looked to her,

"Am I hurting you?" He asked, his voice had dropped an octave and all she could manage to do was shake her head no.

He began to move slowly.

They already explored each other's body.

She hadn't shunned him or patronized him at all.

The look in her wide eyes was a mix of acceptance and lust, and he knew his eyes mirrored her own.

He knew this moment couldn't last together but taking Quinn Perkins was a moment he would remember.

**The next morning...**

Olivia never thought she would have to use this key. Huck hadn't called her last night which worried her. Normally Huck would call, he would never break routine.

Her fears escalated when she walked inside and saw a broken glass of whiskey while another lay untouched.

Had the woman hurt him? Had she been a planted decoy by her father? Olivia heard giggles coming from Huck's locked bedroom and decided to investigate.

"Huck! What are you doing!?" Harrison and Abby darted into the apartment expecting to see a horror scene but instead they found Huck and Quinn very naked in his bed.

"He's doing Quinn." Harrison said while smirking. "And I thought we all got the talk about not banging Quinn."

"Apparently not the molotov mistress has just upgraded to Huck's fuck buddy."

"I want to talk to you two about why this is wrong and what the outcome will most likely be." Huck and Quinn peeled back the blanket and prepared to get out of the bed. "AFTER you get dressed."

Huck and Quinn watched as they all left the bedroom and closed the door shut.

"Next time don't be lazy." Quinn slapped his naked chest. "Call her because I told you she would freak out and come over here."

"Fine, next time I will."

"There may not be a next time since we're most likely about to get scolded like two teens caught dry humping in the church parking lot."

"Do I want to know why that isolated incident reminds you of being scolded?" he asked while grabbing her and pulling her on top of him. Quinn leaned down and kissed him softly, they both jumped when they heard the loud knocks on the door.

"Now, you two!" Olivia said angrily before they jumped apart and got dressed.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait and the length. I tried to make it as BDSM-Ish as I could and this was the third time I re-wrote it so hopefully it's enough. Shonda Rhimes talked about how Huck and Quinn weren't the type of couple to just fall into bed happily, I could always imagine them having dinner and talking casually but I think their sex will always be a weird love-hate type of thing. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	11. Fingering

**Fingering **

_Splat!_

Black ink ran down her hand and some of it splattered against her shirt. This was the third pen she busted today and the second top she ruined. Quinn sighed loudly as she moved from her desk to her small closet where another white shirt adorned with black buttons lay.

She shoved her arms through it angrily.

She was so angry at herself and _him._ Huck hadn't touched her in over four months and it was starting to annoy her.

At first she assumed he was cheating but quickly knew that if she was boring him then he would let her know, they were very honest with each other. Now she knew he was too caught up in his work. She was aware of how focused he could be and knew it could be years before he actually _needed_ to have sex.

He went a full decade without having sex, she knew a few months was hardly bothering him.

However, they worked together and Huck continued to preach about propriety in the work space. She understood wanting to keep his personal and professional life separate. However, his professional life was messing with her personal life and causing her to go through six tops a day.

"Huck wants to see you." Abby said and paused to look at her then the stained shirt hanging out of the trashcan. "You seriously need to get laid."

"I have plenty of- That's not any of your business! And I would appreciate it if-"

"I went through a pen crisis too. You need to hurry up and get laid." She rushed out of the door before Quinn could throw the plastic mug at her head. Before leaving her office Quinn prepared herself to walk into his office. Sure, they slept next to each other at night sometimes but some nights she would end up sleeping alone. She missed his warmth and would have to remember to be on her best behavior.

_Propriety, propriety, propriety. _

She knocked on the door and he called her in.

"I just need you to check the feed for me to make sure I didn't miss anything." Quinn nodded her head, she didn't trust herself to speak. "You probably can't see it from over there."

"Oh." Quinn walked over to him taking the seat next to him.

She could smell his cologne and his body wash, she moved closer and felt her thigh brush against his own. She began to think about what it was like to hold him after making love. She enjoyed the way he felt and how close he held her. Quinn watched the footage closely but was still all too aware of her husband sitting beside her.

He hadn't touched her once, not that she expected him to but she was frustrated.

"Is _this _all you need?" she snapped angrily.

"You don't even know what you're looking for."

"I have some work to do." She said while doing her best to ignore him while walking towards the door. Huck stood up moving quickly and silently, he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "What is it?" she looked down at his hand, it was wrapped firmly around her wrist.

The sight of his hand wrapped around her wrist brought forth a series of naughty memories.

"You're angry and I don't know what I did." His free hand reached behind her and closed the door and locked it. "You changed your shirt for the third time, what happened?"

Huck had been confused, things seemed fine this morning before they left. What happened? Why was she changing her clothes so often? Was she seeing someone else? It felt as if a lead weight was placed on his chest, had she become bored so quickly? He grabbed her other wrist and forced her back against the glass door.

"Tell me, now." he said angrily, Quinn felt the added pressure on her wrist and the way his body was pressed against her own.

It felt great.

She would do anything he wanted in this moment.

"I busted a few pens." She was confused on how he could appear angry one second and completely amused. "What?"

"I'm sorry." He said, he was relieved to hear it was because of pens. He remembered when Abby went through five packs of pens in one work week.

Then she met David and she barely asked for pens anymore.

Huck began to think back and realized he had been spending more time in the office and on his laptop than with his wife. His wife who had asked him if he wanted anything else. Huck tried his best not to get wrapped up in his work but it was a hard habit to break.

"Sorry for what?"

"It's been a while hasn't it?" he asked, she looked away from him and he hated to see her look so embarrassed. "We're at work and we can't-"

"I know." she tried to move away from him but he pressed her back against the glass. "What are you doing?"

"I need to give you something..." Quinn was relieved when he dropped her arms, his hands fell to her waist, he slid his hands slowly along her thighs, "Can you be quiet?"

"Huck we can't-" He pulled down her panty hose slowly, she shivered feeling his fingertips pressing fire into her skin. He tugged at her panties and growled,

"You're wet..."

"Well I couldn't help it, whenever I'm close to you...sometimes...I-" He leaned forward and kissed her.

Not soft.

Not gentle.

Huck gave her the passion she craved, she moaned into his mouth and gasped when she felt his fingers spreading her open.

"You have to be quiet." He said between kisses, "I would hate for everyone to know how much you scream."

He pushed his fingers into her slowly, he did his best to muffle her moans with his mouth. Huck began to move his two fingers faster while rubbing her clit.

"Be quiet." he said again, this time he bit down on her neck. He was glad that she still wanted him to do this. Huck was worried that she found someone else and had finally grown bored of him. He had tried to give her space but from the small whimpers and moans she blessed him with it appeared all she wanted was him.

It felt good to be wanted.

On the otherhand Quinn was in a frenzy, she wanted more than his fingers. Kissing him only aggravated her need for him. The way his fingers stroked her pussy was amazing but it wasn't enough,

She wanted more.

She wanted him right here and now on his office floor and she didn't care who heard. Her body began to coil and tighten in a delicious way, she wasn't sure if she was calling his name or cursing under her breath but she didn't care.

She missed being intimate with him, but this would only make waiting until tonight even more unbearable.

The familiar earth shattering sensation overtook her. She writhed and continued to grind against his hand until her orgasm subsided in a myriad of jerky movements. Quinn rested back against the door and sighed, she had been panting before but her breathing returned to normal.

She was wet.

She was sticky.

She would have to wait until tonight to be completely sated and she wasn't sure if she could wait that long.

"I need more and I'm all..." Quinn looked down and saw Huck lifting her skirt and pushing it above her waist. "What are you doing?" she asked and jerked as his tongue darted out and licked her.

"You can wait until I get home..." He said while licking away the juices on her thighs. He knew she was still sensitive and took advantage of the situation. Huck lifted one of her legs and continued to lick her skin.

She taste so sweet and he loved the little sounds she made as he licked her clean.

"Right?" he asked hoping to receive an answer from his first question.

"Yes..." she purred while digging the heel of her black pumps into his shoulder. She would agree to anything if he kept using his mouth like that.

"Good." he said after placing her foot back on the floor, he walked over to the desk and continued to watch the feed of the hotel their client was in.

"That's all you have to say?" Quinn huffed unaware that Huck was watching as she pulled up her panties and panty hose. He licked his lips, he couldn't wait until tonight either. "Tonight you better be on time and don't even think about going near that computer when you get home."

"Don't worry I won't." As she left he repositioned the bulge in his pants. When Quinn walked back to her office Abby stopped her.

"Get laid and do it soon, our client will be here in two days."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Rosen, I will."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys. I am still working on my other story there's going to be two more chapters. I haven't forgotten about it or this one. Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews. **


	12. 69

**69 **

He couldn't believe she was pouting. Granted, she was naked so that made it a bit harder to focus but he knew she was still angry. Quinn wanted their uninvited guests to go home, he did as well but he didn't wear his dislike for the situation on his sleeve. However, Quinn did.

Olivia and Fitz were in one room while Abby and David were in another. Both rooms happened to be flanked on both sides of their bedroom.

"_You _wanted to put the guest rooms next to our bedroom-"

"Only until we had a child but at this rate I'm never going to get pregnant if they just _pop_ by whenever they feel like it." Quinn folded her arms across her chest and continued to pout. This hadn't been the first time that the Grants and the Rosens dropped by unexpectedly at first she didn't mind but now it was happening a few times a week and mainly on her date night with Huck.

Tonight was the final straw, she was horny and irritable and that was a lethal combination.

"Can't we just-" Quinn started but stopped as soon as Huck pounced on top of her. Her arms were pinned down to the bed while he straddled her waist.

"Do you really think you're capable of being quiet while Olivia and Abby are here." Huck said while dipping his head and kissing her.

"I can be if-" Quinn hadn't noticed that he let go of one wrist but as soon as the words left her mouth she felt his hand on her breast, she jerked and writhed as he moved his fingertips over her hardened nipple. He strokee her nipple with the pad of his thumb until she moaned and said, "Huck I-"

"Told you so..." he said before moving away from her and returning to his side of the bed.

"But look at you...you need this too.."Huck followed her eyes and looked down, he already knew his cock was hard. It had been hard for a week but for some reason their friends saw it fit to drop by constantly. He was always forced to take care of it in the shower, it always angered him as well, he wanted his wife but he didn't want to scar his friends. "If I do this for you..." Quinn leaned over and began to kiss and suck on his neck, "Then you have to do something for me..."

"Quinn, you know we can't..." He bit back the moan as her hand moved down his chest while her tongue moved back and forth over the sensitive skin on his neck. As she worked her hand lower he began to think of how wonderful she was when she put her mouth to use for something other than asking him stupid questions. While he was trapped in his memories Quinn moved her hand lower slipping it into the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

"We. Can't." he said firmly as she moved her hand over him.

"They'll never hear me." she said while gripping his cock tighter, "You know I don't scream when my mouth is full..." She heard him gasp and knew that she had won.

"If you make a sound..." He said but Quinn was already helping him out of his pants.

"I know, I know, we'll have hell to pay but I don't understand why it matters." Huck tossed his pants onto the floor before looking at her.

He wanted her badly but he could wait another day, this would have to do for now.

"I don't like hearing people snicker about what I like and dislike in my personal life." His hands fell to her waist and he pulled her close to him, "And that includes sex with my wife."

"If only the world knew how sensitive you really were." She kissed his lips softly as he pulled her ontop of his chest.

"It's my best kept secret."

"Yeah, that and," Huck turned her quickly so that she was at eye level with his cock. "Your tongue." Huck was greeted with the sight of her spreading her legs. He knew her mouth wouldn't be emough but he also didn't want to embarrass himself while their friends were here.

Quinn's knees landed carefully on both sides of his head as he grabbed her thighs and massaged them. He moved his hands along the back of her thighs and up to her ass. Quinn arched her back and pushed against his exploring hands, she remained silent and hoped he wouldn't stop half way through. Huck spread her cheeks open slowly knowing she wouldn't start until he touched some part or her.

"Can I..." he asked while moving his thumb over that forbidden spot she had yet to let him explore.

"Huck...I..." She groaned as she pushed back against him. As he stroked her lightly she hadn't felt him moving closer and closer to the place she wanted him to go. Huck knew she was wet before they started but wanted to see if she could to longer, he knew her body was already sensitive by the way she reacted to him touching her nipples. The longer he stroked her the wetter she became, he knew her body and mind so well and knew that one stroke of his tongue was all it would take.

As soon as his tongue touched her he heard the moan and jerked his hips. Quinn had momentarily forgotten where she was and the promise she made. As soon as he warm tongue touched her she nearly moaned but it was muffled by him. She moaned around his cock knowing he would barely be able to control himself. She wrapped one hand around him and began to move her mouth up and down slowly. Quinn hummed as she tasted him, she wanted to scream as she felt one of his hands penetrate her anus as the other one moved over her clit.

It felt like her body was going to explode as she sucked harder and faster while massaging his balls. Huck knew that if he stopped licking and tasting her he would end up on top of her. The way she tasted was divine but he wanted more, he wanted to feel body wrapped around his and to hear his name on her tongue.

He wanted to see the desire in her eyes.

Huck wanted to hear her scream, and their position didn't allow him those luxuries.

Huck heard a creak in the floorboards and stopped which caused Quinn to stop as well, he grabbed her hips and turned her around quickly. Quinn tossed her leg over his waist while he yanked the blankets over them.

"Be ready in twenty minutes, you two. Our client finally called so we can stop barging in."Abby said before closing the door, Huck looked at her as she moved closer.

"I'm going to kill Abby one day." Quinn said as Huck tossed the blankets back off of them. He was so close, he could feel the heat emanating from her pussy. If he moved slightly he could slide inside her and revel in that familiar bliss. "I'll see you in twenty minutes..."

Huck watched as she moved around the room searching for clothes. He looked down at his erection.

"Quinn-"

"No."

"But what if we-"

"No, Huck."

"You're going to leave me like this?" he asked.

"For now, until tonight." She said while walking quickly into the bathroom. Huck stood up quickly and followed her inside. He knew he couldn't wait until tonight and he wouldn't.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and minding the wait. I've been so busy with work but wow its almost time for scandal to air again and I'm excited. **


	13. Fuck Buddies

Fuck Buddies

By day they were co-workers. They worked well together and had an odd office chemistry that most didn't understand. But at night they made an odder couple. Normally she would call on him and he would answer.

Quinn lay back in bed remembering the first time it happened. It wad a complete accident, she had come to visit him but he hadn't wanted to see her. He already struggled with his conflicting feelings about her.

They argued until she got too close. He grabbed her to push her away but once he felt the soft flesh yield under his fingertips he gave himself over to her pleasure.

It was his pleasure too.

Now they were both at a critical point. Did they want to make more of their sordid affairs or leave them to the darkness of expensive hotel rooms.

"Huck..." Quinn said in the darkness.

"Yeah..."

"What are we doing?" Quinn asked, the question struck fear in Huck's tattered heart. What could that question mean? Was she having doubts about their situation or did she want more. If it was the latter then how much more did she want?

"Sleeping."

"Don't be a smartass."

"Don't ask questions you don't want an answer to." Huck heard her gasp and felt the bed dip under her weight. "Quinn wait..." He saw her begin to move around their rented room quickly.

"If this is just sex then say so but don't be an..." She growled loudly as she searched for her clothes in a jumbled pile. The words were stuck in his throat. It was so much more than sex with her.

Quinn's thoughts on their relationship shifted. For the past six months they had been playing this erotic game of tag. Some nights he would divulge little tidbits of information about himself. That had to mean something right? Was she just looking too deeply into things? If he were a different man maybe he would come out and say it.

"What's going on with you and Huck?" Olivia asked after storming into her office, it had been a full month since she stormed out and she thought she was hiding her emotions pretty well. However, Olivia Pope exploited lies and facades for a living. Of course she saw through it. "Huck has a life that we're not apart of. You can't pry or question him."

"I understand." She said quickly and waited for Olivia to leave before breaking two of Olivia's unwritten rules. She locked her door and cried, it was silent with few sniffles but she had done it and as soon as she stepped out of her office Huck was standing there.

"You were crying."

"I was not!" she exclaimed.

"And you locked your door."

"I did not."

"You're lying to me, Quinn. I don't like being lied to." He said, his hazel eyes read her quickly as if she was a piece of rudimentary code.

"What are you going to do about it? Spank me?" She scoffed.

"How could I do that when you haven't let me touch you in over a month?" Quinn gasped, he had never openly spoken about their agreement and it surprised her to hear him throw it back at her. It brought forth memories of them in nameless hotel rooms doing unspeakable things. "I'm sorry I-"

"You wouldn't even talk about-" Huck shoved her backwards into her office and closed the door. "Huck we had an arrangement and when I tried to see where it was going you made it clear that all we were was fuck buddies."

"Quinn I-"

"No you don't get to just smooth things over-" he backed her up into the desk, her large eyes stayed on him.

"We are not fuck buddies. I care about you and I was..." He looked away, he had seemed so strong and powerful but now he reverted into that small nervous man she knew long ago. "I was scared."

"Why were you scared?" she asked, she was surprised.

"I don't want to lose you, and I miss you..." Quinn leaned against the desk as she studied him. He was being honest and she knew that if she turned him away he would be broken.

"I've missed you too." He released the breath he had been holding and flashed a lopsided grin. It was as close to an apology as either of them could get before their mouths met and their hands began to roam.

Huck had never been so excited to touch her. He removed each layer of clothes with ease and she did the same to his own. His hands glided along her soft skin missing the way she felt under his fingertips, he lowered her body onto the floor and reveled in the pain as she dug her nails into his back.

When he slid into her body she felt warm like home. He covered his mouth with her own to swallow her moans. She tasted so sweet and he truly missed this closeness.

"Quinn..." he said afterward, his chest heaved up and down as he lay beside her.

"Yeah..."

"I love you..."

"I know." She said while looking at him, and the wide open look of love left him speechless on her office floor. How many times had she looked at him that way and he simply passed it off as an over-caffeinated smile? Too many.

She was an odd woman to love him.

He was an odd man as well and they made such an oddly well matched couple as they lay next to each other with intertwined hands on her office floor.

**Author's Note: My laptop is down and I did this short bit from my phone so sorry for the errors. Work has kept me very busy but I'm so excited for the show to be coming back in less than two weeks!**


	14. In A Public Place (But not really)

**In A Public Place **

"We're closed." Randy said, he looked up and saw it was Quinn. He rolled his eyes and continued to pack away. It had been two months and she still showed up, she still hung around and she hadn't fully understood that he wanted nothing to do with her. He changed his name, his attitude and his personality. Why won't she just leave him alone? "I said we're closed."

"I know you're closed, Huck."

"I don't know any-"

"Cut the crap, I know it's just us. Your boss gave you the keys this week so he could leave early to go finish some 'work'" Huck sighed and cursed himself for training herself so well, she even knew about his bosses extramarital affairs. "It's just you and me, Randy."

"You don't have an appointment."

"I don't need one." She said, she locked the door and he heard the thick lock click into place. He was far from trapped but he didn't like her new approach, it was too head-on and brash just like Quinn. She approached his counter and leaned forward. "I'm tired of this."

"Of what?" He said, he cursed under his breath, he was supposed to be ignoring her. How could he forget that so quickly?

"You punishing me." She slowly made her away around the counter, he moved away from her. "Smart guy..."

"I'm not punishing you. I'm Randy, I work and I play video games and I don't punish women I don't know." Randy said while inching away from her. As much as he tried to become Randy he was no good at it. Actually, he was great at it. He had been a spy for the United Government and that meant pretending to be someone else all the time. He could do this but it was just... he didn't want to.

"You're Huck, you like hacking and mysteries." She sat on the counter top and spun around quickly trapping him between her booted legs. She studied him before moving closer. "You like knowing what makes people tick and you love to-"

"Shut up." He grabbed her chin and squeezed her jaw roughly, "You don't know what I am-"

"I can bet on four missing teeth that I do-" He squeezed harder but moved closer. Her skin was so warm under his hands, she felt the same and she was still here even though everything changed.

Her tactics.

Her style.

The fire in her eyes.

It was all still here and real, and he wanted that for some reason. He craved it. Randy was disappearing each second he remained entangled with Quinn Perkins and he didn't find himself minding. His grip lessened as he caressed her face, she wasn't afraid and she still glared at him defiantly. He moved his fingertips down her chin and stroked that familiar pulse in her neck.

"You just don't take no for an answer."

"Gladiators never do."

"If Olivia even thinks-"

"OK, I've done a lot of things for Olivia but sleeping with you was never one of them." Quinn leaned forward and brushed her lips against his own, "I did that for me." He felt his chest swell with an odd sense of pride, she had always wanted him and still did. Not Randy. Not the man he was before but him. His hand moved away from her neck as he slammed her down against the counter top, "This counter is not big enough for this..."

"You don't know that." He said while tugging at the boots, she smiled at him.

"Let's make it more interesting..." She pushed away from him and began to tear off her clothes and he did the same. He grabbed her by her shoulder and walked her backwards towards the counter. He couldn't count all the times she had walked in here and he imagined doing this but seeing her always made him sad. It made him think of all the lives he had before he was Randy but now that he had touched her again it set something on fire inside of him.

He needed this even if it was just a moment, obviously she wanted it too.

"Your boss will be back in fifteen minutes, his wife will catch him at that god awful motel with that barely-legal blonde girl who can barely work the cash register," Quinn panted between words as he lifted her onto the counter. "Is that enough time?"

"No, but it will have to be."

* * *

George thought it odd that his wife showed up just before he arrived and he quickly called Jenna and told her not to come. That gave him just enough time to get back to the store, Randy was nice but a bit odd. He didn't smile and he barely talked except to tell customers what was wrong with their hardware. George wanted to be sure that he made the right choice and that Randy locked up correctly.

"Randy, I saw your car in the parking lot is everything alrig-" George looked up to see clothes strewn all over the desk. Randy was quickly pulling on his pants while a young woman sat on the countertop completely naked combing her fingers through her hair.

"George?" Randy said under his breath while cursing.

"Yes, it's me. George. Your boss! What the hell are you doing?" George said angrily, he blushed as he looked at the brown haired beauitufl woman. She seemed familiar, he hoped she wasn't the same one that had been visiting everyday.

"Well, he was doing me and doing quite a good job-"

"Get the hell out!" George said as Quinn leaned down and gathered her rumpled clothes and scurried out the back door. George looked down at his phone once they were gone and saw he had several missed calls from his future ex-wife. He heard the door creak open, "Randy..."

"That's not my name," He said while walking over to the desk and grabbing a white cellphone before leaving. "If you ever yell at me again I'll cut that tongue out of your mouth..."

**Author's Note: I enjoyed the first episode which was super tense but still great. I'm anxious to see where S4 will take Huckleberry Quinn. I like the idea of Randy and Superfreak at the Generic-Apple store. **


	15. In The Shower

Quinn needed to clear her head.

She wasn't sure what they were or weren't but she couldn't help but tell him yes.

Every time he came to her with that adorable shy and nervous demeanor before breaking her open. She enjoyed telling him everything he needed to hear, he was so sure every word was a lie but she smiled in the darkness knowing it wasn't.

She cared.

She might even love him, but that was too much for now.

Last night he stayed the night which was rare.

No that was a lie, he never stayed the night. It wasn't rare, it was weird. Quinn would remember if he had stayed the night, she would lock it away in her mental vault and replay the images of him sleeping and the gentle rise and fall of his chest as the sun rose and slipped into her bedroom. But there wasn't anything like that, she brushed her teeth roughly, too rough causing blood, before stepping into the shower. The warm spray soothed her inside and out, he had left more than enough bruises and teeth marks on her skin claiming her last night.

Visions of the previous night played in her mind.

He had hurt someone and came to her for absolution for his sins.

It was something odd he had started to do and in his own words, "_You're good, and good can balance out the bad. I need to get rid of what's bad."_

Quinn wasn't good. If he knew the thoughts forming in her mind. If he knew the things she wanted to do.

She hadn't heard him come in the bathroom but that wasn't new, he was a spy and still held onto those traits of slipping in and out of entire buildings silently and blending in. He stepped inside with her, he was worried as he watched her mouth move but no words came out.

"Good Morning…" He said while placing his hands on her waist. Quinn turned her head slowly and smiled, it was fake and that worried him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie."

"No it's-"

"Tell me the truth…" He said, he watched as she turned and faced him. He stared at the bruises he left along her body. It told a story of horror and passion, why hadn't she stopped him? Why wouldn't she just tell him to go? He expected her to wake him up after falling asleep in her bed, but no it was him to wake up to find her curled against him humming happily in her sleep.

Last night he had killed an agent.

A young agent.

He hadn't been kind and he hadn't made it quick, no he reveled in it and it was for selfish reasons. If he killed then he could come to her, she wouldn't shower him with pitying looks and she would allow him to indulge in her love.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Showering."

"No, I mean this. What is this? You're not getting better, you're getting worse. You've killed three agents this week." Quinn folded her arms across her naked chest as the warm water sprayed against her back.

"I'm trying but it's hard…" He stepped closer to her and watched as she dropped her arm, he backed her up against the far wall of the shower. "The badder I am, the more I can come see you."

"You don't have to be bad to come see me." She touched the side of his face as he looked away, he looked ashamed and she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "I…. care about you. You don't have to kill people to come see me."

"What if I want more than to just see you?" He asked boldly and grabbed her arms, he was stronger than her and pinned them against the wall while leaning forward.

"Just call…" She said but barely got the two words out of her mouth before he covered her mouth with his own. He pressed his body against her own and released her arms as she leaned forward into the kiss. She threw her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer, he lifted one leg and wrapped it around his waist before helping her balance between the wall with both legs around his waist. "I'm serious."

"I know." As he slid inside of her body he felt that familiar otherwordly pull. He had sex many times with many different women, and he found absolution inside of Quinn Perkins. Shame. Guilt. Fear. It all was washed away when he was inside of her and they both were trapped in their world of passion. He could slowly hear her calling out his name as he gripped her hips tighter and slammed into her willing body.

As they reached their climaxes he could hear her murmuring something in his ear before trailing the words along his neck and allowing him to taste them.

They tasted sweet.

"What did you say?" He said while holding her body against the wall of the shower. Her legs remained intertwined around his waist as the water began to cool.

"I said…" She blushed and hid her face in his chest, he could barely make out the words she muffled against his chest. "I love you…"

"Oh." He stared down into her eyes, this moment hadn't felt as odd as he thought it would. His heartbeat hadn't sped up, his mouth wasn't dry but he did feel himself harden slightly inside of her. "I…"

"You don't have to say it back…"

"I know I don't," The hard hazel eyes said it all, "But I want to."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and sticking with me through my crazy breaks. **


	16. On the floor

"You're going to give OPA a fresh coat of paint while I go handle some things on Capitol Hill and it will remind you never to lie to me." Paint buckets clattered to the floor before she pulled out some ancient paint brushes, "Abby is the last person I wanted to learn from about your little liaison." Olivia stood in front of the guilty party, Huck and Quinn, and shoved her arms into her thick black winter coat.

Quinn supposes that's how she ended up naked on the floor covered in paint with Huck lying next to her.

As Olivia left she quickly began to peel off her leather jacket and slipped off the black boots. That's when she noticed his eyes on her, she was so use to his eyes passing over her that it didn't strike her as odd. For the first full hour they remained silent, coughing and a few customary sneezes were the only sound heard. She moved back to another bucket of egg shell white colored paint and began to pour it when she looked up and saw Huck. He peeled out of his plaid shirt and his white undershirt leaving him in a white tank top, jeans and black boots.

"You're supposed to be painting." He said while painting intricately.

"I'm pouring more paint for myself, if you must know."

"I don't care about knowing, I care about getting this done and that means you carrying your weight as well and not watching me." Quinn held the gasp that was trapped in her throat that was practically choking her. Was he insinuating that she didn't carry her weight? Who found Olivia while he took up a new persona and hid out in a crappy hardware store? Who had personally delivered the newspaper onto his doorstep and Abby's when she learned about Harrison's death? Who had to go down to the morgue and view the body by herself? It was her, it was all her, and he had the nerve to sit here and complain about her not carrying her weight.

"Screw you."

"Excuse me?" Huck stopped painting and turned his head to look at her.

"Screw you, then go to hell and screw yourself there. You can sit there all high and mighty pretending that I ruined your life." Quinn slammed down the paint can and Huck saw flecks of paint splatter across the tarp. "And I've apologized again and again, and I'm tired of trying to make you happy. I'm going to be good at my job, that's all I need to do right now. So you can take that attitude and shove it, Huck."

Quinn dipped her paintbrush into the paint and began to work on her section of the wall. Huck resisted the urge to roll his eyes, it was something he did to quell the storm growing inside of her. She had taken his words out of context, again. He hadn't meant it with malice or anger and he was tempted to continue painting but he had learned to speak his mind for his short stint as Randy.

"I didn't mean it that way," He continued to paint and felt her eyes on him again, "I'd rather not talk at all and just handle this. Remember who you're talking to…"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" She scoffed, something snapped inside of him. He knew he was a ticking time bomb and it was only a matter of time, he also knew Quinn Perkins would be the person who he exploded on.

"Take it how you take it, Lindsay." Huck said, it was petty and immature but it was the only way to calm himself down. He was alone at OPA with Quinn, the tarp was already laid out and he was three minutes away from ripping that tongue out of her flippant mouth. Moments later he heard a paint bucket flying through the air, he stepped out of the way quickly and turned to her. Her chest rose and fell quickly, his eyes met hers and they both drew their weapons.

Quinn circled Huck and he did the same thing.

"I hate you." She said.

"Funny, two months ago I thought you loved me."

"I can hate you and love you at the same time." Quinn's trigger finger itched and she jumped over the table to put distance between them. "It's not that hard." Huck lowered the weapon seeing that familiar cocky smirk, she was still Quinn and he couldn't kill her especially not now. As he walked back over to his paintbrush he realized he had slightly provoked her.

Randy had.

"And by the way-" Huck jumped, he had been so trapped in his thoughts he hadn't heard her. He turned quickly losing his footing and falling on top of her. Quinn was trapped under him, she hadn't been this close to him in a long time and she prayed to god that was his G30s pressed against her so intimately. "Tell me that's your gun." She said while trying to shift under him, he dropped his weight onto her to stop her from squirming against him in such a way.

No that wasn't his gun, he had once again been aroused by their familiar game of cat-and-mouse and he always played even when he didn't want to.

Many female agents pulled guns on him but it never thrilled him this way.

"You know what that is." Huck said, Quinn gasped as she looked up at him while he hovered over her. She was aware what it was, and this was no longer a game she wanted to play. Her heart was in it and that oddly sexy mischievous smirk caused her heart to speed up. Typical cold, hard hazel eyes had turned into melted pools of lust.

"Huck-"

"This is wrong." He said while she leaned forward brushing her lips against her own, "This is bad."

"You're bad," Quinn said, Huck knew it wasn't a lie. It was the truth. He hated to be bad but he was so good at it. It was in his nature to be bad, to break the rules, and finding himself on the floor next to a bucket of paint with Quinn Perkins seemed pretty predictable in his world.

"But you like it…"

"I love it," She said, and he knew there were tons of words left unsaid. She still loved him and he still felt something. He didn't dare mention the L word. That would complicate something that he had already complicated twice over, she shifted her hips and allowed him to slid between her legs. He was pressed against her and he couldn't wait to get out of his pants and into her.

How had this happened?

He had called her Lindsay.

He would have to remember to store that away in his mental arsenal in case something like this happened again.

"Don't talk, just…" Huck followed her lead, and as they lay covered in paint with their clothes strewn over floor he cursed under his breath. He stared at her naked body covered in different patterns of egg shell colored paint, her nipples hard in the chilled air and her legs slightly splayed revealing where he had been moments ago.

"I thought…." Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat, "The next time you put me on the tarp that it would be painful, nothing like this."

"I know…" Huck's fingertips brushed against her own, he hadn't even been searching out her hand but somehow found it. "We should get up before someone comes and-"

"Oh my god, Liv! They're at it again!" Abby yelled as she covered her eyes and rushed away from the scene.

"What do you think our punishment will be this time?" Quinn asked while searching for her soiled clothing. Huck shrugged as he pulled on his clothes quickly in time for Quinn to scurry into her old office next to his and try to find something to pull on.


	17. In a Car

This was not what they were suppose to be doing.

Their client was inside the house sleeping, the cameras proved that so what were they doing. Why was he letting her do this? Huck wound his fingers in Quinn's hair as she moved her mouth over him. She was really good at this, normally he had to pay for this type of treatment but she was giving it to him willingly. She had muttered something about how he needed this, how could she know that? Quinn looked at him out of the corner of her eye, he looked much more relaxed than he ever had before. He massaged her scalp gently, drawing invisible patterns into her head as she pulled back.

Huck opened his eyes feeling himself being exposed to the cool air of the car. Somehow his seat was leaned all the way back and she was clamoring on top of him. His hands immediately went to her waist pulling her against him. Her skirt remained bunched up around her waist while she peppered his neck with kisses and listening to the way he gasped. Then as he began to tug on the flimsy panties his phone rang.

It was Olivia, he couldn't not answer the phone.

"Hey… Liv…" Quinn hadn't stopped sucking or licking, he expected her to look up at him with disgust or with that familiar lopsided grin. No, she continued to write her name against his flesh. She began to suck leaving marks on him, "...I… we…."

"What's wrong, Huck? You sound worried." Huck sighed and squirmed under her as his fingers shook while hooking his thumbs into both sides of her panties and pulling them down slowly. He didn't want Olivia to hear the slightest sound.

He never should have answered the damn phone.

"Our client… he's safe… in bed...we're going to keep surveillance up for the next-" Huck tired of tugging on the panties and ripped them.

"What was that?"

"Uh… nothing… my uh...thing." Quinn looked up and smirked. His thing? Was that what he called her panties? She watched as he rushed off the phone with Olivia. "What…"

"Are you sure you want to-" Huck wrapped one hand delicately around her neck and pulled her down into a kiss. He sucked on her tongue while sliding the panties out of sight, she began to grind against him and he was more than sure that the wetness wasn't coming from him. He pulled back unable to hold it anymore.

"Quinn, tell me if you want me to stop."

"Stop talking." She said while raising her hips, grasping his hardness and sliding down onto it. Huck's finger bit into her skin causing her to cry out in an odd mix of pleasure and pain. His hands moved from her hips to her breast, exploring foreign territory. He moved his fingers over the hooks in the back of her bra and pulled it down enough to slide one perfect pink nipple into his mouth. Quinn began to jerk and writhe against him, her body spasmed clamping down on him causing him to cry out.

Huck raised his hips and began to slam into her body. It had been far too long for him to hold out the way she rocked back and forth above him. Little beads of sweat began to form around her temple, she was calling out his name and for a moment he wanted to tell her who he was. He wanted her to know his real name just to hear it screamed and moaned from those sensual lips. His hands moved down to her hips and grabbed her ass holding her against him not allowing her to move.

"Huck… baby… please… I…" He felt her twitch everytime he slammed into her. He was tapping a spot inside of her that she couldn't control. She grinded unrhythmically against him as her body began to tighten and spasm while pushing towards that familiar pinnacle of ecstasy. Huck pushed forward past the blinding pleasure searching out his own climax as she shattered around him. That moment of bliss pulled his own orgasm from him and as they came back to reality their crazy moment in time began to come down around them. "Oh…."

"What?" he asked while opening his eyes staring at her flushed face.

"What now?" she asked while lifting her hips allowing him to slip out of her. "And where are my underwear?"

"I don't think you'll want them back."

"And why is that?" She watched as Huck reached into a black duffle bag in the backseat and pulled out a towel handing it to her. Huck showed her the ripped remains of the underwear and tried to hide his smile, "I can't believe you…"

"Me? I can't believe you." Huck shoved himself in his pants and went back to staring at the monitors on the dashboard.

"You asked me what I wanted, and I told you." Quinn began to fix her bra and started to button up her shirt while checking the feed from the back of the house. "How much longer do we need to watch the feed?"

"Another few minutes."

"This doesn't change things at work…"

"I'm well aware of how things are and will always be." Quinn wiped away her lipstick and began to reapply it, "You don't like me, but you need me."

"I don't need you."

"He's moving, now…" Quinn said while looking at the feed. "Someone is going in the house with him. And it's a lady, we need to move now."


	18. Over Drinks

Quinn never drank with Huck. He was different when he drank, he talked more and freely. She could see bits and pieces of his old personality sink in. His sentences blended perfectly, he flirted with her which was odd. Huck had never flirted with her before, to be honest their relationship went from friends to enemies to lovers then back to enemies now they were at some odd crossroads again. She knew they could never be friends, at the end of the day she could never just shake his hand and move on.

She was in love with him, so while drinking with him was different.

"So, what happened?" Huck asked.

"Well, Jake called. He asked for a favor, needless to say it was something I didn't want to do." Quinn said while sipping the beer. Huck looked at her expecting her to explain, "It was Charlie. He needed a favor from Charlie and Charlie wanted me."

"So he whored you out?" Huck asked, she saw that familiar darkness creep into his eyes. Quinn knew Jake was untouchable in Olivia's eyes. Huck could shoot Olivia's father in the face before he could ever dream of raising hand to Jake.

"No… well yeah… but no. You know in Jake's mind, things are always a little-"

"Skewed?" Huck said before laughing, it was a real laugh. It was something she never heard before, it made her feel weird and tingly inside. She wasn't supposed to feel this way about him but then again there was lots of things she wasn't supposed to do but here she was. "So what happened?"

"We talked."

"About what?"

"Do you really care?" Quinn said and ordered another beer. For the first time in the night, actually in over a year, she saw him look deep in her eyes. Deep enough to see into her soul, did he know what he was doing.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Quinn said while raising the beer to her lips, Huck snatched the beer from her hand and drank it.

"I want to know, I care… whatever else people say to each other." Quinn nodded her head signaling for another beer. "What happened?"

"He told me…" Quinn thought back to the words, "He told me no one wanted me, that only he wanted me. I think the sad part was that he truly believed that, and for a second I did too. Guess that's why I kissed him." Quinn shrugged and drank the beer, out of the corner of her eye she could see the bottle hovering just above Huck's mouth. "Being alone… sucks…"

"You're not alone, you have us."

"You know what I mean, I mean really alone. I go home.. and… there's nothing for me." Quinn sighed, "I thought by this point in my life I would be married, maybe have a kid or two. I'd probably be a soccer who bitches about missing sales at grocery stores. No, look at me now." Huck did just that, he looked at her. He had spent so many time ignoring her he hadn't time to take in her changes, yes she had changed for the better. She was less giddy, more professional, but that hidden darkness still pulled him in. Yes, that's what he saw when he looked in her eyes. He saw himself and if he could just guide her away from that or help her use it in a positive way maybe it would help make up for some of the cruel things he had done. However tonight was different, Charlie had touched her again, he had lied to her again.

He wanted to help Quinn.

Wanted her to know he cared.

He was barely buzzed, he called the bartender ahead of time and informed him that they would be there to water everything down.

"Yeah, look at you." Huck said, "A job. Friends who love you. You have more than most people walking the streets."

"I know, I know, I guess drinking makes me sappy."

"It makes everyone sappy, if we were actually drunk." Huck stood up, "Lets go."

They walked out of the bar and beside each other silently, they pushed past the actual drunks and kept walking to nowhere in particular. Huck could see Quinn rubbing her arms out of the side of his eye and took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Quinn…"

"Yes." She said while walking.

"I don't have the right to tell you what to do-"

"It's good that you know that."

"But I do worry about Charlie being around you."

"I can handle myself."

"I don't doubt that, but I've been looking out for you. I've been worried about you." Huck said and moved closer to her, Quinn stopped and turned to look at him.

"Huck, I get you want to be something like a big brother to me right now but I'm not ready for that. I've seen you naked. I want to see you naked again, and I'm very not OK with pretending I just want to be friends. I can't just shake your hand and…." Quinn's fingernails bit into palms, he knew it was a bad trait she had. "And act like everything is fine."

"I don't want to be your friend, Quinn." He said as the crowd around them began to thin out, the crowd began to disappear into the much louder bars. "We won't be friends, there's no in between for people like us. I don't like that Charlie wants to touch you, that he wants to kiss you. I never liked it but then the lines were clear."

"And now what do the lines look like?"

"The lines? There are none. No one wants to be alone, not even me. Being a superspy gets lonely." Huck said, "I know you want me, and I was worried then. I was so worried that I had done something bad, that I turned you into me."

"Huck you never-"

"I know that now." He slipped his hand in hers and began to walk down the street towards his apartment. "I was scared…"

"And now?"

"Now I know you're capable."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Quinn asked as Huck opened the door to his apartment and stepped inside. He allowed her inside and closed the door behind her quickly. He pushed her against the door quickly and advanced her, he kissed her.

He kissed her the way he wanted to, and the way she needed him too.

"Are you capable of handling me?" Huck said between kisses. Quinn nodded her head too afraid that if she spoke he would stop. "Say it…" His hand went to the zipper on his jacket and he yanked it down, and began to tug it off. Her hands fell to his belt but he slapped them away. "No, say it. You made me say it…"

"I can handle you…." She said as her hands reached for his pants again, he lifted her off the floor and moved her from the front of the apartment. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he kicked the door to his bedroom open.

"You have a bed now."

"Don't remind me." He growled against her neck before dropping her onto the large bed. Quinn didn't want to look around right now, she just wanted to be here with him in this moment.

"Are we going to…" Quinn began to unbutton her top as Huck pulled the t-shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. He climbed in the bed and hovered over her. "What…"

"I want to see you naked too." He said before smiling at her, the next few moments were broken into kisses and clothes being scattered over the room. Huck moved his hands along her body, her bare skin was warm under his fingertips and he enjoyed the way she purred when he touched her. Sitting in the bar with her earlier confirmed everything he thought about Charlie, he had fallen for Quinn just as he had. Happily it was his hands touching her and not Charlie, he wanted to kiss every part of her and cleanse her. He kissed her skin softly, delicately, letting his lips linger leaving a slight burning in it's wake for more to come. She spread her thighs eagerly for him, just as she had done before but this time it was different. He couldn't quite say why it was different, but it was.

She tasted like heaven and sounded beautiful, calling out his name. He wanted to hear her call out his real name, he pulled back and looked up at her while sucking on wet fingers.

"What?" Quinn said, he could see she was agitated and aroused. It looked good on her, there was fire in her eyes and a beautiful blush on her cheeks.

"Say my name."

"Huck…"

"No, my name." Huck said, "My real name."

"Javier…" She said, he looked up at her before sucking his fingers and returning between her legs. The way his name echoed within the walls was glorious, when he knew she was nearing her climax he stopped. "Javier, I...we...why would you-" He crawled on top of her and she jerked against the hardness pressed intimately against her.

The move happened quickly, too quickly, she hooked her foot under him and turned them over. He looked up at her and smiled, she had yet to surprise him. She planted soft kisses down his chest, he knew he was about to be subject to the same exisquite torture. Quinn moved her hand along his hardness, stroking him while kissing lower and lower until he felt her lips kiss the tip. He looked down and gasped as she wrapped her mouth over him, he resisted the urge to guide her as she moved her head over him slowly. The way she swirled her tongue around him caused him to reach out, he fisted her hair and forced her to look up.

"Javier…." She said while leaning down and kissing his thigh, "Let me…"

"Get up here…" He said while releasing her hair. She crawled towards him and it was his turn to flip her over. Quinn looked up at him and smiled, she wasn't sure what their relationship was but she sure hoped they weren't in the in between space he talked about earlier. "Stop thinking so hard…"

Sex with Huck was different than before. Before it had been a game of one-upping each other but now it was more of a rhythmic dance. They moved in sync with each other, thrusting, groping and groaning turned into a song only they could sing. There was just them, no outside world or problems, they were free.

"Are we in between?" Quinn asked as they laid side by side.

"No, we definitely aren't...unless you think so." Huck looked at her, that familiar nervous man that he was underneath entered the room again.

"No, I just need to know…" She rested her head against his chest drawing patterns against his skin.

"There never was an in between place for us. There never was for me at least…"

"You knew from the moment you met me."

"I knew you were pretty, I knew women like you didn't like men like me."

"I was unconscious."

"What better time to judge a person." Quinn couldn't help but giggle, any other woman may have run for the heels when hearing that but not her. No, his jokes made her laugh. He made her happy and she prayed that she did the same for him. "I care, Quinn…"

"I love you, Huck… still… I mean… I never stopped… I can't…"

"I know." He said, he wrapped his arms around her holding her closer. As she drifted off the words he said the words back.

**Author's Note: Not too NSFW more fluff but I needed it after tonights episode.**


	19. In front of the Window

The White House was quiet at night, during the day it was loud and noisy. Interns moved through the halls, lobbyists did their best to influence anyone who would listen and everyone else passed by each other in the hallways chatting amicably. Yet when night came the halls became empty, only the ghostly sound of expensive boots could be heard as Quinn walked down the halls. She walked to their office and stepped inside, Huck was on his laptop.

"You were rough on him." Huck said, Quinn saddled up next to him and opened up her own laptop.

"On who?"

"The kid." Quinn looked over at his laptop and saw the feed from a car lot. "Did you at least apologize?" Huck asked. Quinn watched as she walked up to him before her wrapping her hand around his throat and shoving him backwards.

"No, I got my information and burgers and left." Quinn looked down to see Huck looking at her fingers. "He didn't put up much of a fight."

"And if he did?"

"I could handle myself." Quinn stood up and walked to the window, she knew it would be another night of awkward silences. She looked down at the city below, the streets glowed and the people moved back and forth like busy little ants. Was she once one of those people? Had she been so wrapped up in herself and her life to realize that it was passing her by? Friends and family had faded away so quickly, she had been an entire different person before she came here. Before Olivia Pope.

"You're quiet." Huck said from behind her, she jumped at the sound of his voice. When had he even gotten up? The chairs in this room had the annoying habit of scraping against the floor, how had he moved without her noticing?

"You scared me."

"Sorry." He said from behind her, "Will you look at me?"

"I am." Huck looked up and saw her eyes meeting his reflection. He knew he had messed up, this was worse than the torture, she was right here in front of him and yet so far away.

"Quinn..I... I know you haven't been sleeping well and if you want to talk about it, we can."

"I haven't been sleeping well, you're right about that." Huck stepped next to her and looked down out the window.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked.

"You." Quinn said, she continued to look down at the people below unaware that Huck was staring at her. "You keep running through my head, and it won't stop. You won't even address me outside of work, so I walk. I get up and I walk since my family moved."

"Emily and David?" Huck asked, Quinn nodded her head. "Why don't you just get-"

"I don't think everyone is meant to have a family, I might be one of those people."

"Just because it's not with me doesn't mean-"

"All I want is you. I want you to be my family, but not the way it is now. I don't think we could have a child, Command might not approve." Quinn said and turned to stare at Huck, "I mean... this is all hypothetical... I won't... I wasn't saying-" Huck grabbed her and pulled her close to him, his hands fell to her waist and he studied her. Quinn had saw him give her this look a million times, initially she thought it was because he was weird but it was something else. Those penetrating hazel eyes studied her, broke her apart like broken code and tried to fix the problem. Only he was capable of fixing what was broken, Quinn leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. Huck wondered if it was a test, to see if his feelings were still there.

Of course they were still there, he tried to block her out but she was always there.

His Quinn.

His hands tightened around her hips as he leaned forward pressing for more than a kiss. Seeing her earlier on the feed reminded him why he had wanted her, he backed up and looked at her. Her pupils were dilated, her breathing was labored and she was tugging on his shirt. Quinn released his shirt looking slightly embarrassed before looking back out the window. Huck began to walk away, his hand hovered over the doorknob before he turned back around and looked at her. He told her he had already told her he would never speak to her again but that was a lie, here he was. He promised himself he wouldn't let her get to him again but then again here he was allowing it to happen. Quinn Perkins broke all the rules and he somehow began to bend his own for her, why couldn't he just admit what really was happening?

Quinn stared down thinking about all the events that occurred. Huck had kissed her back, his tongue had been in her mouth and he tasted like a mix of whiskey and coffee. His hands had been on her body, his fingernails digging into her hips while pulling her against him and then he stopped. He always stopped, he never continued and it was beginning to annoy Quinn. Suddenly she was thrust against the window, Huck's body pressed against her own while he moved his lips down her neck.

"You want me to say it, don't you?" Huck asked, he licked and sucked her neck while his hands moved to undo her jeans.

"Say what?" she questioned, she pressed her hands against the glass allowing him to do what he needed. He was strong, powerful, and shedding the facade of the man he was before.

"I want you." He bit her and she moaned feeling him mark her, "I love you." He yanked down her jeans and panties.

"Huck.. the window..."

"I don't care." He said, she did her best to nod her head. She knew he didn't care, he didn't sound angry at all. Quinn used her strength and pushed off the glass causing him to stumble backwards, she turned around and saw him fidgeting with his belt. "You want me to want you, but you have me."

"But you hate me."

"No I don't." Huck stop messing with his belt and walked over to her and dropped to his knees in front of her. He pulled off the boots one at a time and tossed them aside before tugging her jeans all the way off. "I hate the things you do, if you could just learn your place..."

"My place?"

"Not everyone is fixable." Huck said, he lifted one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder before doing the same with the second one.

"I don't want to to fix you," Quinn rubbed his head and he looked up at her. "I like you the way you are."

"I'm a monster."

"So am I." She said, he looked into her eyes seeing bits and pieces of himself. Maybe he could be whole with her, maybe he broken and chipped pieces fit with his own. He wanted them to mesh, he needed them too desperately. Huck stood up slowly lifting her off the ground and allowing the window to be her support. The first swipe of his tongue had been a test, she squirmed and held the moan back but it wasn't long before she was moaning, crying out his name and quivering. He loved the way she taste and was surprised that they hadn't fallen, his cock was hard and he couldn't stand it anymore. He knew he wouldn't last long so he wanted to give her something, he didn't want to embarrass her or himself. He slowly lowered her to the floor and she began to protest.

"No! I was almost-"

"I know, but it's my turn now so turn around." Quinn did as she was told with a smirk, she turned and faced the glass, she looked down at the people below and was glad she wasn't them. She was here with the man she wanted, he had told her that he loved her and he said it of his own free will. Huck grabbed her hair and pulled her back against him, she could feel him against her, he was hard and hot for her. He pushed inside her slowly and bit down on her shoulder to silence the groan that threatened to be released from the base of his throat. Quinn closed her eyes while feeling him stretch her, she pressed back against him and began to move as he threaded his fingers in her hair. His nails brushed against her scalp and she opened her eyes looking down on the city.

Neither of them heard the sound of expensive heels coming down the hall, Abby Wheland opened the door with one phone in her hand and looked up at them.

"Liv wanted me to..." Abby watched as they froze, "OK! No! Not at this job, too! When you gladiators leave I have to work here so stop this! It's gross!" Abby rushed from the room and Quinn looked back at Huck.

"Does that means Liv is coming soon?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know..." He jutted his hips forward before pulling out of her. Quinn turned around and grabbed his shoulder. "What?"

"We have a little time..." She moved her hand down his shoulder, sliding it down his arm and stopping to caress his hips. Huck watched as she dropped to her knees in front of him. The feel of her warm and wet mouth moving over him was mind blowing, it was soon that he felt himself pulling her away from him. He didn't want to cum in her mouth but she moved back and continued to suck, she swirled her tongue around the tip and that was his undoing.

"Oh and by the way, you two..." Abby walked back inside the office and turned around quickly slamming the door. "This is the White House! Not a sex shop!"

Huck and Quinn quickly dressed knowing that could have been Olivia and then they would have had to explain things fully. Quinn began to pack up her things and Huck watched with a confused expression.

"What are you doing?" Huck asked.

"Leaving. I don't want to be here when Abby tells Olivia what we were doing." Huck nodded his head and put his things away, "Oh and I'm going to your place to shower."

"Quinn-"

"You just came in my mouth, you don't get a say."

"But you wanted it."

"And you want me, can I go to your place or not?" Quinn asked. Huck nodded his head and followed her out of the tiny office, they ran into Abby on their way out and she threatened to tell Olivia everything. "What do you want, Red?"

"Why were you guys here?"

"It's confidential." Huck said.

"I won't tell, Liv."

"I mean, like Government classified confidential." Quinn said and followed Huck out.

"I hope you guys are using condoms!" Abby yelled out and ignored the odd look Cyrus Beene gave her as she returned to her office.


	20. Sharing a bed

"The Hotel says they can't fix it until the morning." Huck slunk into the room, he could sleep on the floor but he preferred a bed. Yet, for some reason on their road trip to get rid of evidence that the Secret Service Agents visited brothels specializing in bondage the hotel decided to give them a room with one bed. Quinn demanded that they fix the problem but it was useless, they wouldn't do anything until the morning.

"Fine." She sighed, and he heard the bathroom door open and close. Huck shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head, he kicked off his shoes and noticed Quinn step out of the bathroom. She was wearing a shirt, a flannel shirt he gave her a long time ago that she never returned. It stopped just above the middle of her thigh and her sleeves were too long for her, did she do this on purpose or did she sleep in his normally? Quinn couldn't have known this was going to happen, she was more upset by the room situation than him. Quinn looked up at him from her phone, "The bed is big enough for both of us…"

"Quinn, I can sleep on the floor."

"Don't be ridiculous, Huck." Quinn looked at her screen, he knew there was nothing on the screen and that she wasn't talking to anyone. He could tell she was nervous or simply didn't want to look at him. She had invited him into the bed with her, but he could see she didn't have a motive for doing so.

Just as she had said there was more than enough room for both of them. Huck occupied one side of the bed while she took the other, she placed her phone down and turned over to look at him.

"Goodnight."

"...Night." Huck said and turned his back to her quickly, he had seen the way her eyes moved down his chest before returning back to him. He was starting to think this wasn't a good idea. Soon enough he was able to ignore the warmth coming from the other side of the bed and drifted off to sleep, as the night dragged on they met up in the middle of the bed. Huck woke up when he felt something warm pressing against him and a warm thigh pressing against him intimately. "Quinn…"

"...Five more minutes, please." She tightened her arms around him, he yanked his arm from under her and she jolted awake. "Huck… what are you doing?"

"You were … laying on me." Quinn looked back to the side of the bed she started on and nodded her head and rolled onto her back. Huck sat up in the bed and looked down at her, the flannel looked better on her than it ever had on him.

"See something you like?" Quinn said, his eyes wandered down her body and he thought back to their brief relationship. Who was he kidding? Whenever she was around he thought about their brief relationship, but seeing her like this made him think about the future. A future with Quinn Perkins, that was the only person who seemed to want him. "Huck…" Quinn grabbed his chin.

"What?"

"Go to sleep."

"I can't sleep now." Quinn released his chin and shrugged, she rolled over and pulled the blankets over her body. She felt a slight dip in the bed under his weight, just as her eyes drifted closed she heard the hotel door slam shut. "Great. He picks the middle of the night to do this…" Quinn looked at her phone and read the clock, she wondered if she should follow him. Would he just accuse her of being nosy and mothering him? Quinn dialed Huck's number and waited for him to pick up. "What?"

"Where did you go?"

"Out."

"That much is very obvious, Huck." Quinn sighed and sat up in the bed, "Where at?"

"Just walking."

"Shouldn't you be resting we'll be up for at least sixteen hours tomorrow, unless you're bothered about the bed situation."

"No, not the bed."

"Then what is it?"

"Why do you have my shirt?" Huck asked.

"You gave it to me."

"I mean… after all this time… why do you still have it?" Huck asked, Quinn looked down at the shirt and then back at the phone. Since he had given it to her she had kept it, she kept meaning to give it back to him but kept forgetting. Some nights the shirt would be sitting there folded nicely, after exiting the shower she would just throw it on. It was second nature to grab the shirt to sleep in, it had been his. It had been the only thing of his she had to hold onto. "It's fine.. I…"

"I can give it back if you want it." Quinn said, he hung up the phone and she cursed under her breath. Just as they were making progress they took ten steps back, he was blocking himself from her again. She hated it when he did that. It seemed that neither of them were going to get any sleep.

A full hour later Quinn saw the red light flash and turn green as Huck stepped into the room. The door was closed and followed by silent footsteps, she opened her eyes and saw him place the keycard down.

"You're awake."

"You're back." Quinn sat up in the bed and looked up at him.

"You were waiting on me?" He questioned, his eyes fell back down to the shirt and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was starting to get mad at him and this damn shirt.

"No… yes...no.. .yes…" Quinn scratched her head, she hadn't thought much past seeing him again. Anything could have happened to him, but she knew Huck was strong and he had probably taken down more agents than she could count. He had even started attacking agents just to get her attention.

"Is something funny?"

"No...yes...no."

"Can you make up your mind?" He asked, she watched as he began to strip out of his clothes.

"Only if you make up yours first." Quinn retorted quickly, their eyes met at the same time.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you want the stupid thing back or not, I can't believe you're going to act like this over a shirt…." Quinn hopped out of the bed and began to walk over to him while unbuttoning the shirt. Huck looked up and watched in awe as she began to reveal creamy skin to him, did she really believe it was all about the shirt? No, it was about the person in the shirt who was wreaking havoc with his head and heart. She took it off and threw it at him, he caught the shirt and looked at her body. All that she had on was a pair of pink panties held together by little bows.

"I don't care about the shirt." Huck said while holding the shirt against his chest, he looked down at her naked body, she hid her breast from him by folding her arms across her chest. He looked up and saw that she was furious, that familiar darkness in her eyes called out to him. "I care about why you kept it."

"I like to wear it to bed."

"Do you still think about me?" Quinn scoffed and turned away from him.

"I have to work with you. I have to look at you. I had to sit in that office everyday for two months straight and think about you, granted it was for 'Liv but you get it..." Huck watched as her shoulders drop, "You're all I think about, and it's really starting to piss me off." He placed the shirt over her shoulders and she slowly turned around looking at him. "What…"

"I had to watch you everyday at that job." Huck began to button the shirt paying attention to each button. "I had to watch other men flirt with you and I had to ignore you." Quinn stopped him but he didn't break eye contact, "You are annoying, but I… I… care for you a lot."

"I am not going to just sleep with you because you say nice things."

"That wasn't nice."

"It was weird and weird is good." She said and stepped backwards allowing him to advance on her, she felt her legs hit the back of the bed and fell backwards. "Right?"

"Right." He said, hazel eyes darkened as they drunk her in, , "This isn't just sex."

"Is it a little more than just sex?"

"A lot more."

"Like we can tell Olivia about it?" He leaned down and kissed her softly, this time there were no homicidal clients on the other side of the door that they were supposed to safeguard. They could do as they want and Quinn was grateful for whoever messed up their rooms. She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him harder, she missed the way he kissed her like he owned her. He kissed down the side of her neck and murmured something against her skin, she couldn't make out the words he was saying.

"What?"

"Lift your hips." She did as he asked and allowed him to pull down her panties, "What's funny?"

"We're actually doing it in a bed."

"We're going to start on the bed…."

* * *

"You can keep the shirt." Huck said while looking up at Quinn, his hands were wrapped around her hips as she moved her hips up and down, he tried to match her thrust but gave up and allowed her to continue.

"No, I need a new one from you."

"Why?" he asked, she clenched down on his cock and leaned down to kiss him, his hand stayed firmly on her waist until she released him and as soon as she did he rolled them over. "We have places to be in a few hours…"

"I could think of better things to do besides sleep." Huck remained silent, he knew they should have waited but he was besides himself. If he was being honest he wanted her the moment she stepped out of the bathroom earlier that night. He felt her body tigthening, gripping him and her fingers clawing at his back pulling him closer. "... Huck…" She could feel him softening inside of her and stroked the back of his head gently.

"We can wait until we get back…" He used all his strength and rolled off of her, "to tell Olivia."


	21. One Night Stand

**Author's Note: Thanks reading guys, I was surprised some of you stuck around for this but thanks anyway. This was supposed to start off as a drabble but snowballed out of control. It was a piece meant to go with my Huckleberry Quinn AU manip. **

* * *

**_One last night together. The Grand District. Lets end this where it started._**

Huck balled up the note and shoved it in his pocket. Dancing around Quinn Perkins had become frustrating. Before he could ignore her, blot her out of his mind slowly but working with her and solely her made it difficult. There were too many close calls, accidental hand touches, bodies brushing against each other. It makes his blood boil, and obviously she felt it too. Huck read the note again looking at the number scrawled on the bottom of the slip of paper and made a decision.

He needed to get Quinn Perkins out of his system, this would be the best course of action.

Huck arrived exactly at eight p.m. and walked to the front desk. There was a petite blonde woman that was briskly shoved out of the way by the Manager.

"Mr. Huck?" He said, he was balding slightly and spoke like he was out of breath.

"Yes."

"She's out back in the bar by the pool. I'm Bryan, I'll escort you." Huck nodded and followed him through the lobby towards two large doors, there were a few people near the pool and a few people sitting by the bar. The chatter was low and Bryan nodded towards Quinn, Huck walked over ignoring Bryan's outstretched hand.

"You came." She said as he approached her from behind.

"Yes."

"I half expected you to leave me here all night." Quinn snapped her fingers and the bartender brought him a drink. Huck sat next to her accepting the drink. "Whatever it is needs to stop. Olivia thinks we're still doing something."

"Then what is this?"

"A one night stand just to get… whatever… on the table." Quinn tossed the drink back and he did the same thing.

"How much did you spend on the room?"

"It was hardly a dent in my wallet." Quinn said and scoffed. Huck remained silent, he knew tonight was the night to get everything off his chest and do what he wanted and needed to do. He wasn't sure if he could handle being in a romantic relationship with Quinn, sure he could handle her but he felt broken. He could see that Quinn was broken too and none of their sharp and jagged pieces seemed to mesh, they only served to break themselves even more. "For the record…"

"Yeah."

"I still love you."

"I know." Huck looked up from his drink and saw her staring at him, those large piercing eyes looking innocent as ever. "For the record…."

"Yeah…"

"I don't want this to just be one night."

* * *

Quinn walked down the hallway with Huck, they stepped into the elevator and remained completely silent. A million thoughts buzzed around in her mind. Huck even coming was amazing, the note was straight forward and abrasive. She knew he didn't take kindly to being told do anything but he had came anyone. That meant that he felt the tension the past few weeks as well, she slipped her hand in his and he squeezed it.

It was soft.

It was gentle.

He stroked her palm, once, twice, three times before looking up at her as they stepped out of the elevator. She released his hand so she could open the door, he stepped inside noticing the food cart that was already inside the room. Huck noticed the bag on the floor by the bed but paid no attention to it, he saw her slip into the bathroom and decided to step out on the balcony. He looked down at the pool below and saw where they had shared their drink and their moment of vulnerability. He thought it was only fair that if Quinn admit something than he should have done the same thing.

Quinn stepped out of the bedroom and saw him standing out on the balcony, she walked out and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested against him. He didn't jump or attack her, that meant she hadn't been as silent as she thought.

"You heard me coming?"

"I heard the bathroom door open."

"Oh." She leaned forward brushedher lips against his neck, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes." He thought it was incredibly beautiful. The room overlooked the hotel and parts of the city usually hidden. He placed his hands over hers and moved them up his chest placing on of the hands directly over his heart while raising her other hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles. "How did you break this hand?"

"What? I didn't-"

"I could spot it easily, and your fingers are a little crooked." He kissed her knuckles again, "You punched with a fist instead of using your palm?"

"Yes…" She chuckled, he closed his eyes soaking up the moment. He couldn't deny that Quinn was his, she bore the marks of his tutelage and his pain. She had handled both with little tears and little fuss, that's why he knew she loved him. She would put his needs and comfortability first before her own, she put him first every time and he hated that he felt so broken. "What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"It's nothing."

"It's something, you'll tell me when you're ready." He felt her warmth disappear and heard the chair slide across the floor and heard her begin to fidget with the food trays.

"You had braces?" Huck asked, he smiled as they sat across from each other. The plates that had food on it had been pushed to the side, Quinn was on her second glass of wine and had become a lot more vocal about herself and her past.

"Yes, god awful braces. The older girls would tease me, call me brace face and stupid things like that. Tell me something about you that no one else knows." Huck remained quiet for a moment mulling over the things that he could tell her without running into any legal problems. He knew after this night they would never pursue this relationship again, now was the time to tell the truth and be honest.

"I…" He drained the wine glass, "Love you." Huck stood up turned from the table and walked over towards the couch, when he looked up Quinn was standing in front of him. "You're fast…"

"You don't just get to say that and walk away."

"I just did." Quinn shoved him backwards onto the couch, he allowed himself to fall backwards and she straddled his hips.

"When?"

"When what?" She grabbed his chin and began to squeeze, he knew she couldn't do any damage to him but found it admirable that she would try to squeeze the answer out of him.

"When did you realize you loved me?"

"You… when you…" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his face, "After the waterboarding you forced me to listen, and a few days after that… I didn't want you to leave ever again."

"And you waited until now to tell me?" She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, he wrapped her hand around her waist and pulled her closer. She brushed her lips against his, that was all she needed.

* * *

Huck watched Quinn grab something out of her bag at the foot of the bed. To be honest he was more than glad he came to meet her at the hotel. The first few rounds of sex had been wild, crazy and passionate. He actually lost count on which round this would be and he didn't care either, she pulled out red silk scarves and crawled on top of him.

"Do you mind?" He lifted his hands and allowed her to tie his wrist together, his wrist were tied to the headboard and he looked up into her eyes. "You trust me?"

"Yes." She smiled and began to kiss down his chest, he had scratches and bruises all over his body. He hadn't expected things to become so violently passionate this quickly. She had her share of bruises and he knew tomorrow she might have trouble walking correctly, he hadn't held back and neither had she. She dragged her tongue down his torso and stopped just before reaching his groin and kissed him softly. "Be gentle…"

"Why start now?" Quinn questioned with a deadly smile, Huck felt himself grow harder as soon as he touched him. "Don't move…"

"I can't…" He looked down watching as her lips wrapped around him. She moved with skill and precision, never once nipping him accidentally. He wanted to touch her, to grab her head and move her how he wanted. She pulled him out of her mouth and looked up at him.

"You need to relax, you're going to tear my pretty scarves if you don't."

"I am relaxed."

"Every muscle in your body is tense, starting with this one." Her tongue darted out of her mouth and she licked the tip that was already leaking precum. "See…"

"You're trying to drive me crazy…" He flexed his hips a few times before Quinn took pity on him and placed him back in her mouth. While she was busy sucking his cock, he began to undo the scarves, when they were crumpled in his hand he looked down at her running his fingers through her hair. Quinn pulled him out of her mouth and looked up at him.

"You got the scarves."

"I've been in worse situations." He held out the scarves, "It's my turn now." Quinn sat up in the bed on her knees and held out her wrists but he bypassed them completely and wrapped one of the scarves over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, He wound the other scarf around her wrists tying it in a bow.

"Do you trust me?"

"...Yes… I think…" Huck helped position her on the bed the way he wanted, she laid on her stomach with her hips tilted upward. "Huck…"

"Yeah…" He said, he leaned over her body, she could feel the heat from his body. She wiggled her fingers and hadn't expected him to kiss her lips before pulling away from her. She gasped when he positioned himself against her and pushed in slowly inside of her slowly. He held onto her hips listening to the way she called out for him and seeing the sheets under her body shift.

"Untie me."

"No." He closed his eyes as he rolled his hips slamming into her body, when he opened his eyes a scrap of silk scarf just at the top of the bed. Quinn pushed up on her hands and he yanked her head back, slipping hand under her body he pulled her back against his chest. "You don't listen…"

"Neither do you…" she said and moaned, he didn't stop once and she hadn't been able to take the blindfold off. He released her hair her she tried to hold back but couldn't keep in the moans, one hand held her to his chest while the other hand toyed with nipples. "Huck…"

"No, my real name…" He said but she refused, trying to fight against that familiar feeling building up in her body. She didn't want to say his real name, sure she knew who he was. The file that Charlie had given her had been extensive and she devoured every bit of information. That's what landed her in this awful situation. "Please…"

"Javier…" She said softly, he begged again and she said his name again until it only felt normal. As they both reached their separate climaxes things began to become normal again. He was Huck. She was Quinn. After tonight there would be no more of this, no more accidental touches or bodies brushing against each other, and definitely no more heated glances. He laid down beside her looking at her, she had noticed he had long pretty eyelashes. She never told him but she figured she better tell him now before their truce was over.

"What?" he asked.

"You have pretty eyelashes…" She reached up and stroked the side of his face.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"No… yes… no… I think you're handsome."

"And after tonight?" He asked, his eyes would close and open again. She knew he was exhausted and so was she.

"After tonight I will keep my words, hands and feelings to myself." She said but he was already asleep and moments later so was she.

* * *

"Abby's back?" Quinn questioned, she saw Abby moving back and forth in her old office tearing off the old tarps.

"For the moment, just for Catherine." Olivia said and waved Abby over towards them.

"There goes the honey moon." Quinn said while sipping her coffee.

"Honeymoon? You finally made Huck put a ring on your finger instead of giving it up easily?"

"Red, can't say I miss the sarcasm? That was a one time thing, besides lets not bring up your own Scandal." Quinn placed her coffee cup down on the table.

"What Scandal?" Abby asked.

"Your sextapes with David." Quinn said and Olivia picked up her phone pretending to get a call and walked away.

"You said those were destroyed!" Abby exclaimed.

"Bring up Huck and I'll keep bringing those up, Red." Quinn said, Abby narrowed her eyes and pulled out a paper.

"He's married." Abby pointed to the paper where Huck's name was outlined next to Kim's.

"I know."

"You're the worst, superfreak."


	22. Massages (and a little bit more)

The case had gotten under her skin. Too many nights she had spent in her office, she hadn't even returned home and if she did it was to shower and grab clothes. Tonight was no different, she opened the door tossed her keys down and headed up the stairs, she heard water running and walked slowly into their bedroom.

"Huck?"

"Take off your clothes." He said from behind her, she jumped, spun around and backed away from him.

"What? No. Olivia needs me back at the-"

"The case can wait, you're running yourself ragged and you told me you wouldn't do this anymore. Since you refuse to take care of yourself, I'm going to have to. So take off your clothes."

"Huck, I know what I said but this time it's different. I _have_ to get back to the office-" He took one step towards her, she wasn't sure if it was supposed to be menacing or playful, perhaps a bit of both. He raised his hand to her face and wiped away a black ink smudge. "I… promise… when I get back we can do this but-"

"This isn't a negotiation." Huck said, he began to unbutton the white satin top, she sighed and accepted there was no way she could get out of this. He undressed her and led her to the bathroom where a bath was waiting on her. He watched her sink down into the water, she closed her eyes inhaling the scent of jasmine and sandalwood. He raised a soft washcloth to the side of her face washing away the remains of the ink stain and move the cloth down her body. "What is it about this case?"

"It's nothing, you shouldn't even be worried actually-"

"Actually, you haven't been in bed for a week." He said, she remained silent and tried to ignore the gnawing feeling at the base of her stomach. She hadn't meant to ignore Huck, no, she had just got so caught up in her work. It wasn't an excuse but it was the truth. "I don't like sleeping alone, Quinn."

"I know."

"So why won't you stop doing this?"

"Working? I like to work."

"No, trying to prove yourself. You're still trying to make up for something that happened years ago." Quinn turned her head, facing the tiles counting each one to quell the anger in her. "You don't have to-"

"I'm not doing it for that reason, I actually like my job."

"I'm your first job, and you're mine. I hate to see you running around like this." As he spoke he washed her body, he moved the cloth along her body gently allowing parts of body to cool as the water dried against her skin.

"I'm not proving myself, by the way."

"I would like to believe that, can you sit up for me?" She sat up and allowed him to wash her body and they remained silent as he washed her body and she hadn't said a word when he washed her hair. He stood up, grabbed two large peach colored towels and dried off her body with one and dried her hair with the other one. He watched as she sat down on the bed waiting on him, he began to apply lotion to her body massaging her body softly. His hands trailed up and down her thighs before moving away. "Lay back."

"Huck, I…" She protested but she did as he said and laid on her stomach, he peeled away the towel and applied sweet oils into onto her skin. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a massage."

"Huck-"

"You're not going back to work, tonight. I want to spend time with you, and I don't want you going back worse for the wear." Quinn purred as his hands manipulated the knotted muscles in her back. She tilted her head and looked back at him, he was focused and his eyes danced up and down her back. "What is it?'

"You look so focused.'

"I am, especially when it comes to making you feel good." He said, his hands dropped to her lower back, "Have you missed me?"

"I see you everyday." His hands drifted lower and he cupped her ass, Quinn gasped and hid her face in the blanket.

"I didn't mean that way." She felt a few droplets of oil slip down her thighs and he massaged them the same way, she used all her strength and crawled away from him, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. "I wasn't done."

"I am."

"Quinn…"

"If all you want is sex-"

"It's not sex, you know I don't need sex." Quinn turned around and sat up, yes he explained to her how he didn't need sex, it wasn't particularly important in his life. It had been odd but she also understood he wasn't going to force her to do anything, or try to manipulate her into it. "Is there something wrong with missing my wife?" He asked, he hadn't looked away from her once and she knew she was being selfish.

"No… I'm sorry… I'm not hiding from you I just get caught up…"

"I understand." He grabbed her other ankle and pulled her down towards the edge of the bed. He placed both his hands on her thighs while he leaned forward to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to be as rough or gentle as he wanted, she could match him with intensity no matter where he decided to take tonight. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she pressed forward moving closer to him until he was forced to push her back on the bed. He slammed her back flat on her back and began to shrug out of his clothes.

Quinn scooted back on the bed watching him undress. As soon as he was naked he joined her in the bed and began to kiss her again, she could feel his lips on hers and his hands on her body maneuvering her how he wanted her. She hadn't realized that she had missed this so much, She groaned and nearly swallowed his tongue when he slipped his fingers inside of her, he moved slowly first with just two fingers until he slipped in a third. Quinn reached down feeling for the hard cock that had been brushing against her,

"Quinn, I won't last if…"

"It's fine, I just need you." Huck rolled her over onto her back and slid between her thighs, he quickly replaced his fingers with his cock and looked down at her and missed the closeness when they had these moments. He leaned down and kissed her while he began to push in and out of her willing body. He heldhimself up on his hands and as her body began to squeeze and pull him deeper, his strokes became uneven and and jerky.

"I need you… Quinn… to come…" Quinn was lost in her own passion, he hadn't let up on her and she couldn't control the way her own body was spasming. She hadn't realized she needed Huck this way, she had been so busy and now there was nothing but them in this moment, and their passion. His orgasm triggered her own, for a moment they just lay there together basking in the moment. "Quinn…"

"Mhmm…" She rubbed his back to sooth the scratches she had put there.

"You still wanna go back to work?"

"No… I want to stay here with you."


End file.
